Demons
by THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP
Summary: "Jasper, it's wrong" "Is it? Stop lying to yourself and give in to your desires" I stared into his eyes, unable to resist the red allure they had, and I brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss- Bella doesn't believe she and Edward are soul mates. b/j
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Small puddles formed on the empty streets of Forks, Washington. Rain hammered onto all the exposed surfaces, filling the air with a constant patter. Through the haze of the drops, you could faintly spot figures daringly fun across to their cars, all of them soaking wet within seconds.

This was a seemingly normal day for the small town, but only to the humans that lived, clueless to the supposed mythical creatures that lived just around the corner.

Around that corner was a large, glass house. And in that house, trouble was brewing.

"He's back," Edward warned to his elf-like sister.

A blond figure emerged from the trees, walking up to the front porch with bright red eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Jasper!" Alice cried out when he reached her. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself to his stiffened form. "We'll go away, just us. And we'll work you back to your diet," she was muttering into his shirt. "I forgive you, the family will forgive you. It's not your fault, being weak. We can-"

Jasper cut her off there.

"No, Alice," He pulled away and glared at her confused expression. "I'm done with being forgiven for being a vampire."

Alice's eyes went out of focus for a moment before she looked back at her husband with wide eyes. "I can't see your future," she stated, worriedly.

"That would be because I didn't make any decisions yet." At that moment, the rest of the family decided to step out of their listening place at the top of the stairs and into the conversation.

"You're leaving? Your just going to up and leave!" Rose yelled and she came storming into the room.

"I refuse to eat those disgusting animals anymore, so I assume this house is no longer my home any longer." Jaspers tone was formal and the room was silent except for Edward's mumble of 'Damn straight'.

Carlisle stepped forward, a determined look on his face and in his emotions, "Stay for a little longer. Just until the end of summer, then you can decide if you want to leave." Jasper opened his mouth to object, but Carlisle cut him off by adding, "You can pick whatever diet you choose."

The rebelling vampire thought for a second, then replied, "Until the end of summer. Three months, and then I leave." He nodded to himself.

Alice was still trying to see his husband's future, without luck, while Edward was fuming.

Edward had never had a good relationship with his sister's husband, having look down upon his past has a human-eater. This was not the first time Jasper slipped, and each time it infuriated him that Jasper was just forgiven.

Rosalie, however, was mad at her almost twin for wanting to just abandon the Cullen's, but relieved that Carlisle persuaded him to stay, if only for a few months.

Emmett, a giant bear of a man, was horny. Of course, he was always horny, but he tried to push down that emotion to pay attention to the scenario his vampire family was facing.

The mother of the bunch, Esme, was only concerned for her family staying together. The good Doctor Cullen just wanted a calm life and for his mate to be happy at all times, and the way to do that was keeping the coven a family.

A moment of silence passed and Jasper strode up the stairs without a sound. He went to his previous room, and began to pack up the sparse amount of clothing he had. Jasper ran it to one of the empty bedrooms and put his clothing away. He went back to Alice's room and pulled a medium sized box from the very back of Alice's extensive closet.

It took him all of two minutes o get all of his possessions into his new room.

Downstairs, Alice was sitting next to Edward, staring of into space for a moment, then muttering, while Edward sat watching her and attempting to decipher her thoughts. Rosalie and Emmett were both staring, longingly, into each other's eyes. Carlisle and Esme had left to 'hunt', and after a few awkward moments, Rose and Emmett followed after them.

"Bella- wait. What?" Alice muttered.

Edward shot up from the couch. "What? Alice! What about Bella?" Edward frantically asked.

When he got no response, he darted out the door and to his Volvo.

Edward arrived at his loves house a few minutes later to find Bella still asleep. He stealthily climbed the tree and pushed open her window.

As he lay down next to her in her small bed, her eyes fluttered open. She spotted him and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**And Here You Are! Chapter Two! Oh, and if I don't get up to Twenty total reviews, I won't update! I don't own Twilight**

Bella POV

_I was standing in the middle of our meadow, the flowers around me all wilted or dead. _

_I looked around, confused._

_The sky was dark, and the trees around me only made it darker. The only light was two, small, yellow orbs. It took me a moment to realize they were eyes._

_The eyes moved forward, into the meadow, revealing they were Edward's._

_His face was dark, menacing. A growl to match his face vibrated through his chest._

_Edward took a step forward. I tried to move back but my feet were stuck to the ground._

_My eyes widened in fear as he got closer and closer, until he was less then an inch away._

A scream ripped from my throat as I looked and saw his face staring at me.

Edward's cold hand covered my mouth, in an attempt to muffle my screams. After a few seconds I was able to calm myself and the cold hand was removed from my face.

"What the fuck, Edward?" I asked, annoyed. He was lounging next to me, looking a bit startled. He sat there, stunned, for a few more seconds, before responding. "You, uh, you were screaming. I panicked."

I shook my head. "I mean, why are you here?"

"Uhhh," was his brilliant answer.

"Never mind," I sighed, sitting up. Edward sat on the bed and watched me as I grabbed my underwear and bra from my dresser. With my back to the vampire, I pulled off my sleep clothes and pulled my panties and my bra on.

I turned to look at my open mouthed boyfriend with an innocent look on my face. "What?"

"N-Nothing."

Grabbing the outfit Alice had separated from my other Alice-approved clothing items. I looked over the light green and white striped tank and its matching miniskirt then rolled my eyes. Thankfully, the shoes she picked were simple white ballet flats. I dressed, then left to go brush my teeth and hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

When I returned to my room Edward was sitting in a rocking chair looking through my withered copy of Hamlet.

"Are we going to your place?" I asked as I strolled over to him.

The golden-eyed god put the book down and stood up, wrapping his arms around my neck and bringing his lips to mine.

His tongue traced my lips, and as soon as I opened my mouth to him, he pulled away.

"Edward," I wined. He gave me his 'Not this again' look and I shut up and grabbed my purse from the nightstand.

"We can go if you want, but Jaspers having some bloodlust trouble." Edward told me as he followed me downstairs and to the car. As we drove to his house hidden in the woods, he proceeded to tell me about Jaspers 'slip up'.

Honestly, from what I took of it, Jasper chose to drink the human. And Edward was pissed. I've never seen him lose any control over his calm demeanor.

When we arrived at the large glass Cullen house, it seemed dead. No movement could be seen from inside and most of the lights were off.

Inside was the same. Everything was quite and still, and the lights were all off.

A whimper came from the corner of the couch, and my eyes searched out the source. Alice was curled up in ball, her eyes blank and her mouth uttering words too low to be heard.

"Alice?" I asked, hesitantly. Her head shot up and her eyes met mine. She registered no emotion as she placed her chin back in the crook between her knees.

I shot a questioning glance at Edward, who shrugged.

Making my way up the stairs, I asked, "Is the rest of the family out hunting."

His answer was quick, and rehearsed. "Yes. They all went hunting."

"I'm still here," came a voice from the open door down the hall. Jasper stepped out into the hallway and shot me a smile.

His shaggy blond hair fell into his red eyes. His eyes were like small pools of freshly spilt blood, gently being stirred to form swirls. Never had I seen anything like it.

He was wearing dark, stonewash jeans and a black button up shirt, and black leather cowboy boots.

I walked toward him, making each step slow and timid. When I reached the blond Vampire, I gently pulled the strands of hair from his eyes, while Jasper stood stone still and watched me with his piercing gaze.

As I watched his iris's I realized the color actually moved, and it was not just a trick of the mind. The shades of red swirled together and apart, moving much like a lava lamp.

I hadn't noticed I had leaned my face closer to Jaspers until Edward grabbed me around my waist and pulled my away.

Edward pulled me hard against his chest, squishing my ribcage. "Edward," I scolded. "Let go, it hurts." His arms loosened, but still held tight.

I could feel the growl vibrate against my back before it pushed through Edward's lips.

Jaspers face was a mask of calm. Sexy face? Yes, but a calm sexy face.

Jaspers eyes traveled down and met mine, and he smirked, most likely at my lustful emotions. I responded by sticking my tongue out, which made Jasper burst out in laughter and Edward look at him strangely.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Please let go."

His arms immediately retracted and I took a small step away.

"So . . .?" Jasper said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, we didn't really have any plans. You?" I asked, ignoring Edward saying we had stuff planned.

Jasper thought for a while before suggesting, "We could go for a bike ride up to Port Angeles and see a movie."

"Sure, what movie-" I started to say, but was rudely interrupted my Edward. "No need to go out. We can watch a movie here."

Jasper rolled his eyes and shot me an exasperated look. "Alice is down there, freaking out, Edward. What are you planning to do? Make her leave?"

He had a point there, and Edward obviously saw that. "Fine," my boyfriend said. "We'll go to Port Angeles. Lets take my car." Edward started down the stairs, on his way to the garage.

Jasper and I followed him, but stood and watched as he climbed into his Volvo.

"Wanna' take the bike?" Jasper asked, motioning toward the Ducatti in the corner. I looked between the between Edward and the bike before smiling and winking at Jasper. He smirked back and walked to the bike, tossing me the helmet that sat on the seat.

He then slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses, most likely to hide his newly reddened eyes.

Edward started up the Volvo, then looked up, only to see me mount the bike behind his brother. I couldn't help but laugh at Edward bewildered face as we peeled out of the garage and down the driveway.

A giggle escaped my lips as we flew down the road, which earned a light chuckle from Jasper. The wind hit my face, only a thin layer of plastic guarding my eyes. My skirt had ridden up a bit, making my bare thighs rub against Jaspers.

Thy bike jolted faster, and I wrapped my arms tighter around my driver's torso and let out a shriek of surprise.

After a while, we passed the "Welcome to Port Angeles" sign, and were ridding passed suburban neighborhoods and small shops. Finally, we reached down town and stopped in front of the movie theater.

I pushed myself back and let Jasper off first before swing my left leg over the side and stood up. Jasper turned the bike off and I handed him back the helmet, which he placed back on the seat.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called from his place in line. Jessica stood next to him, her jeans too tight and way too low on her hips along with a bright pink shirt that shoved her cleavage out for the world to see.

"Hey Mike," I called back, less enthusiastically. He stood there in tan capriese and a baby blue sweater vest. "Bella!" Jessica called. "And . . . Jasper?"

The person in question chuckled darkly, "Hey Jessica." Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open, as she took in the god-like man.

"What movie are you gonna see?" Mike asked, as we walked over tom meet them in line

"Not sure," I answered, glancing up at the screen with the movie names glowing yellow. They all sounded like either romances or horror movies. Ugh.

Edward's Car pulled up, a very distressed Edward in the front seat. He stepped out and made a beeline for us.

"Hello Mike, Jessica," He nodded toward them and wrapped his arm tightly around my waste.

We all reached the front of the line and bought tickets to something called "The Kids Are All Right." Edward bought a large popcorn, three types of candy and a Coke, all while squishing me to his side.

"This is _way _too much food," I complained when he ordered. "It's okay. I can afford it," was his response.

I gritted my teeth and followed him into the theater. From the corner of my eye, I caught the look Jasper shot me.

The movie wasn't as funny as I thought it would be, but every time a sex scene came on I couldn't help but look at Edward and laugh. His face was a mixture of disgust and lust. Jasper just looked uncomfortable when this happened, probably because of his brother's lust. That just made me laugh harder.

When the movie let out, Edward grabbed my arm, making sure he didn't hold it to tight, and led me from the theater.

He kept a fast pace till we reached his car, where he opened the door and motioned for me to get in. I reluctantly did so.

Edward walked at human pace to the other side of the car and slid into his seat.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, fuming.

**It's kind of a cliffy, but not really. Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am disappointed in you, my reviewers, as you have betrayed my with your non-reviewing. So now, you read and review. I don't own Twilight!**

Bella Pov

I spent the car ride being lectured and yelled at like a child. Edward felt that me going on a motorcycle ride with Jasper was deadly and dangerous, as Jasper 'is too unstable to trust'.

When we got into town and told him to take me home. He did so silently, stopping in the driveway and speeding away as soon as I got out, obviously still angry.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his childishness. I went inside and climbed the stairs to my room, saying a quick hello to my father, who, as usual, was sitting on the couch, watching football.

In my room, I sat criss-cross on my bed and pulled out my math textbook, opening it to the assigned page. I sat there, answering questions for about fifteen minutes.

"Grr," I growled at the problem that stared mockingly back at me, refusing to be understood.

"Ya need some help there?" asked a voice from the corner, causing me to scream out in fright.

I looked over to see Jasper sitting there, his red eyes glowing bright from behind his luscious blond hair. He was sitting, straight back, sitting in my rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth, somehow silently. A small smirk played at his perfect lips.

"What is it with you people and sneaking into my bedroom?" I asked, rhetorically, of course.

He answered anyways. "Well, it may be your intoxicating smell. Or your radiant looks. But I guess it you extraordinary personality."

I was stunned for a moment; taking in each compliment he threw my way. "Are you trying to flirt, are you just being a gentleman?" I finally responded, batting my eyelashes a bit for effect.

Even if he could blush, I doubt he would be as he jus smirked and responded, "Oh, a little of both." I however, did blush.

The look in Jaspers eyes went dark and he inhaled the air. His gaze snapped to mine and he got closer and closer, seeming to glide across to the floor, till our faces were an inch away. His cold fingers brushed down my cheek and his hard stare flicked to my lips.

My lips ached for his and a moved a little closer, as he did. But just before our lips touched an image flew through my head. Edward. And I turned away.

I starred at the wall, expecting Jasper to move and leave through the window or something, but he just grabbed the math book from my lap and sat down beside me. I couldn't look at him, afraid of letting him see the bright red blush that covered my cheeks, even though he could probably smell it.

When I finally got my emotions under control, I looked over to him, to see his hand flying across the paper, leaving behind math answerers in a handwriting that could very well be mine.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "If you do it for me, how am I supposed to learn anything?" I asked matter-of-factly, not which he calmly replied, "If you had to do that, you would be stuck here all afternoon, and we wouldn't be able to have any fun."

I thought for a moment, letting thoughts of how much "fun" we could have enters my brain, before shutting that train down. "If it's any like the 'fun' we had today, I don't think Edward would approve."

He just smirked and slammed the book shut. "Who cares what Edward thinks? Does he control you?" All it took was for Jasper to stand up and offer his hand out to me.

He pulled me up from the bed, picked me up, jumped out the window, and landed without a sound in the driveway. My head spun with the speed of the movement, but I still managed to slip on the leather jacket and helmet before mounting the bike and rapping my arms tightly around Jaspers cold torso.

The motorcycle peeled out of the driveway; quit loudly I might add, most likely alerting my father to our departure.

Third Person POV

In fact, Charlie had heard their departure, rushing to the window only to see skid marks in the driveway, and something shiny disappear around the corner. His eyebrows came together in confusion, and he called up to his daughter. "Bella! Bella, come here! Bella?" To which he earned no response.

Charlie made his way up the stairs to his daughter's empty bedroom. His trained eye was drawn to the open window and he kept searching for signs of struggle, to which he found none.

His thought went to the Cullen boy Bella was dating. Anger surged inside him and he pulled out his phone, punching in Carlisle's phone number.

"Carlisle here," answered the doctor as he picked up the phone.

"Your god damned son is out of control," Charlie growled. He stepped from the room and closed the door behind him.

Carlisle paused for a moment, sitting down in the chair in his office. "Pardon me?"

"Oh you heard me," Charlie shouted. "Your son got my daughter to sneak out her bedroom window, climb down the tree, and go driving off on a fucking motorcycle. I want you to real that boy in." The chief of Polices' hate of motorcycles was openly known throughout the town, and even Carlisle was shocked to hear Bella had gotten on the back of one.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I'll call Jasper immediately and talk to him about his behavior." Carlisle assumed it must be Jasper, as Edward was downstairs attempting to get Alice out of her haze, and Jasper was the only one who frequently used his motorcycle.

Charlie stood there, confused. "Jasper, no, I'm talking about Edward."

"Jaspers the only one with a motorcycle, and Edwards here at the house."

"Well then, Charlie stuttered for a moment. "Please call Jasper and ask him to bring my daughter back right now." With that, Charlie hung up the phone and dialed his daughter's number.

He heard a ringing from inside Bella's room, so he opened the door to see Bella's phone laying on the nightstand blasting out and annoying ring.

Meanwhile

As Jasper drove away from the town, and more toward hunting ground, he jerked a sharp left, causing three things to happen. 1) Bella's grip was loosened, almost throwing her off. 2) Jasper let go with one hand to grab Bella's bare thigh and pull her hard against him. And 3) Jaspers phone slipped from his pocket and fell to the road, breaking in half and being unnoticed by either rider in there embarrassingly lust filled moment.

Bella's cheeks flushed red at the pleasure she felt when Jasper touched her. His hand may have bean cold as ice, but it left behind a scorching heat. If Jasper sensed her lust or her embarrassment, which he obviously did, he didn't say anything.

After was seemed like hours of driving, they pulled into a parking lot for a hiking trail into the forest.

"Uh, Jasper? What are we going here exactly?" Bella asked as Jasper got off and put down the kickstand. The question rang heavy in the air and Bella swung her leg over the bike and sat sideways.

The blond Vampire stood at the edge of the small empty parking lot, silent, his eyes flashed from red to black when a gust of wind blew her delicious scent to his nose.

Unsure for a moment, Bella just sat there, before sucking it up and filling herself with a burst of confidence. She stood and walked over to Jasper and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Jasper?"

Jasper turned slowly, making eye contact with Bella. His hand covered hers, and for a moment, she thought he would push it off. Instead he pulled it to his lips, kissing it lightly then grazed his teeth against the skin, so light Bella thought she might have imagined it.

All the while, The Vampire and the Human kept eye contact.

Jasper took a menacing step forward, making Bella take one back. Jasper forward, Bella back. Jasper forward, Bella back, till Bella had the back of her legs pressed against the bike. She leaned back, suddenly terrified of the Vampire who was stalking her like prey.

He learned over her, bringing his lips inches from hers. It felt like deja vu, but this time neither of us turned away. They heat built as my breathe became labored in anticipation. His palm cupped my cheek and my eyes fluttered closed.

Meanwhile

Edward held Alice in his arms as she blubbered incoherently, her visions confusing both her and Edward.

Then, suddenly, the blur of visions stopped and Alice sat up straight, still on Edwards lap.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

Alice took a deep breath and stood up. "Where's Jasper?" she asked.

Edward sniffed the air, not smelling any new scents. "I'm not sure. Why Alice? Please tell me what's wrong." Alice was reciting the National anthem in different languages, one of her tactics to keep me from her head.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'm sure he's just hun-" She cut off. "Going for a walk."

Edward just looked at her, not sure if he should believe the pixie or not. "Okay," he said, tentively.

Alice just smiled and bounded up the stairs, to her closet.

Edward shot one last confused glance at her retreating form before heading to the garage and getting in his car, planning on forgiving Bella and giving her a chance to apologize.

Alice was up in her closet, searching through the rack of lingerie she had just bought. She wanted to do something special for when he got home. Of course, it was all just a desperate attempt to get Jasper to stay loyal to her. The pixie worried that, now that Jasper had gone back to his human diet, he might return to his _other activities_ as well.

Meanwhile

Peter and Charlotte were passionately making love against a rough pine tree in the middle of the woods, somewhere in the states.

As they finished up and put their clothes back on, Charlotte looked into her mate's eyes and brought her lips to his. It turned to a heavy make out session, and Peter had to push the beautiful, now pouting, woman away.

"We have to get going, or we'll never make it to Jasper's! Especially if we stop to have sex every few miles."

Charlotte just rolled her eyes and started running, leaving her husband to catch up.

Peter was tall, about 6'1", and relatively bulky, with an angular jaw, thin pale lips. His hair was a deep brown, and at the moment, shaggy and had a few leaves from his roll with Charlotte. And the one before that. And the one before that.

Charlotte was only about 5'3" with long, straight red hair and, kind forgiving eyes that could become cruel and unforgiving if you hurt her, or her family.

They ran for hours, not being able to stop their bursts of lust that had them having sex in the forest again.

Meanwhile

I write this authors note:

**Okay, it's a bit short, and I really want reviews, and I'm not sure where this story will go, so review with your ideas, and I'll use the best ones!**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

_He learned over her, bringing his lips inches from hers. It felt like deja vu, but this time neither of us turned away. They heat built as my breathe became labored in anticipation. His palm cupped my cheek and my eyes fluttered closed._

BPOV

We stayed that way for a few moments, before Jasper removed the remaining space and kissed me.

If I thought Edward was a good kisser then Jasper was the master. His mouth was demanding and soft, as he swept his tongue along my bottom lip, demanding for entrance. I gave it and our tongues battled.

I felt like I was on fire, especially when his other hand trailed up my thigh and under my skirt.

Jasper growled deep in his throat, which caused wetness to pool between my legs. His finger grazed my panties and I moaned.

I pulled away a bit to catch my breath, and I looked into his now black eyes. They weren't human. It was only Vampire. A lust filled vampire.

He pushed the jacket of my shoulders and lifted me up off the ground. "Wrap your legs around me," he demanded. I did so, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I was lost in a lust filled haze as he ran. I ground my hips into his erection, earning another growls. I ground into him again, desperate for friction. I'm not sure why I did it, but I leaned in and nibbled his ear.

"Your playing with fire, my dear," Jasper growled.

I giggled. "Are you going to burn me, Jasper?" This confidence was not my, but I liked it.

Jasper turned his head toward me, "I just might do that, miss Swan."

He laid my down on soft grass. I lifted my head to look around to see a river flowing a few yards away, and large trees surrounding the clearing. They sky was gray, but it wasn't raining.

I realized something was wrong, and sat up, frantically looking around for the vampire that had brought me here.

Crap. If he had left me here, I'd never get home. "Shit!" I yelled out loud.

A chuckle sounded behind me, and I looked behind me to see Jasper standing in the shadows. He stalked forward again, but this time I didn't want to run. In fact, the adrenalin rush it gave me turned me on.

Jasper sniffed the air deeply, and the smirk returned to his face.

In an instant, he was above me. He lightly pushed my shoulders back, so I was laying flat on my back.

He kissed my lips, then my neck, lingering on the pulse point for a moment to long. Jasper moved his lips to my collarbone. Then, He pulled my shirt off, lifting me up slightly. I moaned as Jasper massaged my breast through my bra, his mouth still attached to my neck. "Got to go," he mumbled and ripped the bra right off, throwing it back in no real direction.

My nipples hardened at his cold touch, as he rolled and pinched them between his skilled fingers. My back arched, wanting to be closer. Jasper let out a dark chuckle and took my left nipple into his mouth, causing my to groan and bring my hands to his hair. His other had was roughly massaging my other breast.

His devilish eyes looked up at me, keeping eye contact as he kissed and licked down my stomach. When he reached my skirt, he lifted my hips and pulled them off.

I looked up toward the sky and clenched my eyes tight as I felt his nose at the crotch of my panties.

Then, he pulled those off too, leaving my completely naked. I gasped when I felt his cold, wet tongue lick my slit.

"Oh! Jasper, don't stop," I moaned and knotted my fingers in his locks.

I looked down at him, to see his wicked gaze still trained on me, even as he fucked my with his tongue.

Jasper lightly bit my clit, and that was my undoing. My walls clenched and I came hard. He licked up everything I gave, before stalking back up my body.

When his face was in front of mine, I leaned my head up and kissed him, tasting myself on his tongue.

And then he was gone again. But when I looked around this time, he was standing in front of my, his clothes gone, in a pile behind him.

I took him in, starting at his face, which smirked at me. His chest had faint scars covering it and giving his skin a strange texture. Down lower was the promise land. His large erection standing proud and making me tingle in places I didn't know could.

I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to him, stopping as close as I could. I got on my knees and dragged my hands up his thighs, loving the way he shuttered.

"I've never done this before," I mumbled, embarrassed. I felt his hands in my hair and he pushed my head toward his dick, accompanied by an annoyed snarl.

My eyes widened and I grabbed his cock before taking the tip into my mouth. His hands gave me a pace as I bobbed my head.

Wanting to try something, I grabbed his ball sack and massaged it before dragging my teeth along his shaft, which earned me a pleasure filled, moan from Jasper.

It didn't take long before Jasper was groaning out and realizing his load in his mouth.

"Fuuuuck!" Jasper yelled as I swallowed his cold release.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Jaspers neck.

"Now what?" I asked, wondering what the hell we would do.

He just looked at me and shrugged, "Now, we get dressed." And he broke away and started pulling on his clothes, leaving me standing there awkwardly for a moment.

Once he got his pants on, he looked over at me with a questioning eye. I turned away and looked for my clothes.

My broken bra was at the edge of the river, half soaked, and my now ruined panties sat on the ground, mocking my.

I sighed deeply, before pulling on my skirt and tank top, feeling strange without either under-garment.

Jasper looked at my face as I looked awkwardly down at myself, and he laughed, so I flipped him off. He just laughed harder.

"Kay, Vamp boy, take me home," I told him, walking forward.

"No, no, no," he shook his head and took a step forward. "I didn't take you out here just to ravish you and take you back to pretty-boy." He had a dangerous glint in his eye, the one that made him seem a killer. "Oh, no. I have something completely different in mind."

He was behind my, my wrists in his hand behind me\y back. I felt his lips on my pulse point, then his teeth.

I was frozen in fear, and just managed to babble out, "J-jasper, p-p-please, don't-t-t." Tears started to fall from my eyes and I tried to get words out, but couldn't.

Jasper let out a disgusted snarl and pulled away. "I new you we're weak." He stepped around so he was in front of me. His eyes we're black again, but not with lust with anger.

Still frozen in fear, he picked me up, tossed my on his back, and ran back through the forest.

He set my down by the bike and got on, waiting for me to do the same. I pulled on the jacket and helmet and got on, holding on to Jasper only because I had to, because I definitely didn't want to.

Jasper revved the engine and took off, me still terrified behind him.

Edward POV

I pulled up to Bella's house, but I couldn't hear or smell her. I did see the tire marks on the driveway and I knew it was Jasper.

Angry, I pulled away and drove back down the road. I pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's number, but it went to voice mail. "Hey Bella. Call me back. Are you all right? Did Jasper take you? I swear I'll rip him apart." I knew I probably sounded frantic and spoke a bit too fast.

Next number was Jasper and I was ready to scream at him, which I did in the voicemail I left.

I called Carlisle, and luckily, he picked up on the first ring. "Carlisle here."

"Carlisle, have you heard from Jasper or Bella?" I asked.

"Sorry Edward, but I haven't. Neither of them are picking up their phones." He responded, sounding a bit sad.

"Carlisle, I'm worried about Bella's safety. You know how Jaspers control is; especially know that he's changed diets. He already put her in danger once-"

"Edward!" He cut me off. "Calm down! It's fine. I don't think Jasper would hurt her. Just come home. We'll deal with this with a family meeting." With that he hung up.

I drove the rest of the way home and parked in the garage. When I walked in, I ignored the rest of the family and went to my room, turning on some music and blasting it in an attempt to drone out the family's thoughts.

I sat on my couch for hours until I heard a motorcycle come into the driveway. I was down those steps and by the door before Bella could get through it.

She was in my arms, stiff and seeming uncomfortable. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing," she replied, trying to pull away. I let her go and looked at her, to see she had been crying.

My anger flowed and I turned to Jasper who was walking through the living room to the stairs.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed, stopping him in his tracks.

He stopped and turned to me, his face a mask of indifference. "Not a thing, Edward." _Nothing you can prove anyways. _He thought the second part.

"I'll talk to you later," I snarled at him, before turning back to Bella, checking her over for any cuts or marks.

"Edward," she let out a small laugh. "I'm fine, really." She grabbed my arm and tugged me toward the stairs. "Let's just go up to your room."

I followed ignoring the red-eyed vampire watching us, he thoughts ones of woman he's slept with, immediately making me retract from his vile thoughts.

I walked at human pace up the stairs, following behind Bella, till we reached my room.

Bella skipped and plopped herself on the couch, happier now than she was downstairs. She patted the space beside her, and I obediently sat don beside her, pushing down my anger at her disobeyal.

"Something wrong Edward?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, a worried look on her face.

"No, love, just thinking." She nodded.

After a minute of sitting there, Bella stood and walked over to the bottom cabinet in my wall of CD's and opened it, pulling out a new game Alice had bought for Bella's amusement. I looked at the title, to see it was Life, something I've heard of but never played.

She sat on the ground and set it up. She looked up at me and said, "Play with me?"

I just smiled at her and scooted to the floor. "Sure, Love. Teach me."

"You've never played Life?" She laughed.

"Nope."

"Well then, I'll finally get to teach _you_ something."

Alice POV

I heard Jasper pulled into the garage and ran from my office to our bedroom.

I pulled off my clothes, leaving my in only the purple see-through baby doll with silky black underwear with bows on the crotch.

When Jasper finally came up the stairs, I laid back on the bed, leaning back on my hands, pushing my breasts out.

His footsteps changed toward his office, so I called out, "Jasper! In here baby."

He stopped sighed and turned back, opening the door and staring at me.

A smirk came to his face and he crawled up on the bed. He got straight to it and ripped all my nice new lingerie, throwing it carelessly to the floor.

I soon forgot about it as he pulled out his cock and plunged into my wet pussy. He didn't take off any of his clothes, just unzipped his pants and pushed them to his knees.

"Oh, Jasper!" I moaned.

He just growled and pulled my legs over his shoulders, pounding into me harder.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in pleasure as he hit my Gspot.

"Don't talk," Jasper demanded.

I clamped my mouth shut and tried to repress my moans as I orgasmed around his dick.

After a couple more hard thrusts, he reached his climax, throwing his head back with a groan.

He pulled out and stood up. Not even glancing at me, he shed his clothes. I thought he was going for another round, but he walked into the bathroom instead.

I heard the shower turn on and I slumped back onto the bed.

Looking around the room, I saw my brand new lingerie on the ground, shredded beyond repair.

"Why do I even try?" I sighed to myself, not expecting to hear a laugh from Jasper, still in the shower.

Picking the scraps up, I dumped them in the trash before heading into the closet to find something to wear.

I found some designer clothes that looked good, and left the room, moments before Carlisle said exactly what I knew he would. Words that never meant anything good.

"Family Meeting."

**K, I decided I don't care about the number of review, only what the reviews say.**

**And did you ever relize, After Bella turned eighteen, she could never legally have sex with Edward? Because An adult can't have sex with a minor. Lolz, I just relized that.**

**Please press that button! Well, actually, it's no longer a button, just words, but please click anyways!**

**I don't own Twilight! :,(**

**-The Voices**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to update early, so here you are. Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I had buried my face against Jaspers back, to block my face from the harsh wind, so I didn't realize that when we stopped we weren't at the house.

Instead, we we're in front of a Target.

"Jasper, What are we doing here?" I asked, meekly, still slightly scared of him.

He just got of and pulled out his wallet. "Unless you want to explain to your boyfriend," he sneered the word, "why your aren't wearing any underwear or a bra, I say you go inside and by yourself some." I nodded and he handed me a twenty.

As I started to walk away, Jasper grabbed my shoulder and slightly pulled me back, to whisper in my ear, "And buy something sexy for me to see later," and slipped another twenty into my hand

A shudder rippled down my spine as I walked away, and I tried to convince myself it was just the fear and temperature of his body, but I knew it was just because he had that kind of effect on me.

I stepped into the store, and wasted no time making my way to the lingerie section. I randomly grabbed a cotton bra in my size (a proud 36D) and a pair of underwear, and then looked for something sexy, as Jasper had asked.

I found a lace corset that laced up in the back, and could unhook at the crotch. It looked very old fashion, yet extremely sexy, so I picked it up and walked toward the cashier. On my way, I passed the perfume section and was reminded Edward might smell Jasper on me, so I picked one that smelled like strawberries and made my way to pay.

As I stood there, trying to ignore the smirks teenage guys kept shooting me, I thought to myself, _why the hell am I listening to him? _I stared at the things I was purchasing, and couldn't come up with an answered.

I paid and walked to the bathroom, putting on my new underwear and spraying myself down with the strawberry scent. As I sprayed my face, I got some in my eyes, making them sting and water. "Shit," I mumbled and tried to wash my eyes out. I did my best then walked out, clutching my sexy new things tight to my chest in their bag.

When I reached Jasper, he was leaning against his bike, a cigarette in his hand blowing a light line of smoke through the air.

"You know, smoking will kill you," I commented.

He just laughed and dropped the cigarette, and stepped on it. "So what's in the bag?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I tried to hold back the blush, but couldn't. "Maybe I'll let you see it later." I paused, realizing what I had said, and added, "Or not."

Jasper just smirked.

On our way back, we both stayed silent, as the roar of the bike was really loud, but even so, there really wouldn't have been anything to talk about.

Jasper pulled into the driveway, and I dropped the bag outside the door, planning to grab it later. As soon as I made it through the door, Edward was there and pulled me into his arms. I tensed, hoping he wouldn't smell Jasper on me.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

I tried to pull away, "Nothing." He let me, but when he saw my red face he turned to Jasper, a look of rage on her face.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled, loud enough to make the room shudder.

Jasper looked calmly back and replied, "Not a thing, Edward." A moment of silence passed and it didn't seem to calm Edward's anger. Instead, he just said, "I'll talk to you later."

He turned his back to Jasper and looked me over. His over-protectiveness really got on my nerves, but I jus laughed and told him I was fine.

We went upstairs and I taught him to play Life for a few hours till Carlisle called up to us, "Family meeting!"

I stood and walked down to the dining room, Edward right behind me. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme to his right. Edward sat on his other side, and I sat by Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett came into the room next, holding hands and sitting by Esme. Rosalie was across from me, and she took one look at me and looked away, ignoring me like she usually did.

Alice skipped in next, and I couldn't look at her, in fear I would blurt out everything that happened. She came and when she got close to the seats, Jasper came into the room, his hair still wet.

He came up next to Alice, and pulled the chair one away from me out, looking very gentleman like. She sat, and he pulled out the seat next to me and sat down.

Nobody spoke for a moment, and all eyes were trained on Carlisle.

He finally spoke. "It has been brought to my attention that we have some, uh, issues, that need to be dealt with."

"Let's not beat around the bush, Carlisle." Edward interrupted, tapping his finger on the table.

"Well, Edward, I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable."

Edward let out a light growl. "Then I'll say it. I don't feel comfortable with Jaspers change of diet, and I especially don't want him hanging around Bella."

_How dare he?_

"What?" Screeched Rosalie. "How dare you?" She spoke exactly what I was thinking.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"Don't you realize he could easily hurt her? I don't think he should stay here anymore."

"Edward!" I said, surprised.

"I only want what's best for you, love."

I just starred at him for a minute. "Are you that thick?"

Carlisle, Alice, and Esme seemed surprised. Rosalie was still glaring at Edward, as was Emmett. Jasper looked like he couldn't care less.

"Edward does make a point, Bella," Carlisle said, his tone like that if he was talking to a child. "You two going out on the bike without telling anyone or giving us any way of contacting you was very dangerous. Jasper could have lost control."

"Contacting us?" I felt in my pocket, finding them empty. "Shit, I left my phone on my bed."

"Please watch your language, Bella." You would guess it was Esme saying this, but no, it was Edward. I just shot him a glare.

"It appears I misplaced my phone as well." It was the first time Jasper had spoken the whole meeting.

"I don't want you around her," Edward told Jasper. You could see Edward slowly losing his cool.

"Edward, it's been one day! You need to calm down. It was one slip up!" Alice defended her husband.

Jasper stayed silent, but you could see a certain defiance in his eyes that told me it wasn't a slip up, _or_ a one-day thing.

A growl ripped through Edwards throat. "Just stay away from her."

Jasper just sat back in his chair, and replied a simple, "No."

Edward slammed his chair back, making it hit the back wall with a bang. He stood up and stalked out.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you home," Alice said.

"Alice, I think you should go talk to Edward, I'll take Bella home," came Carlisle voice.

I had my eyes closed, trying to block them all out.

"Bella? You ready to go?"

I snapped my eyes open and looked at him. "I can drive myself." I stated. I stood up and walked toward the garage. When I looked in the garage, I remembered Jasper had picked me up from house.

"God Fucking Dam It!" I yelled. A small laugh came from behind me.

I spun around to see Carlisle standing a few feet away, with a disapproving look on his face, and Jasper in the corner, a smile playing at his lips.

"You find something funny, Jasper?" I asked with malice in my voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just, your cursing is increasingly humorous," was his rude response, totally disregarding my anger.

I felt him push calm on me and I just pushed it away. "Don't you dare, Jasper Hale," I scolded.

"Whitlock," He corrected me.

"Whitlock?" Both Carlisle said at the same time.

"You're renouncing the family name?" Asked Carlisle, sounding hurt.

He turned to the coven leader. "I think a few of the family members would prefer It." –Cough- "Edward"-cough-"Alice."

I let out a laugh.

Jasper turned back to me, and asked, "Do you need a ride?"

I thought about it, and realized I'd much rather have Jasper drive me than Carlisle. "Sure," I nodded.

We took the Mercedes, because it was dark, and too cold to take the bike.

"So, tell me. Why are you really having your last name Whitlock?" I asked, to break the silence.

He thought for a moment. "Because a few members of the family don't want me to shame the Cullen name with my new diet."

"So, drinking from humans is going to be a permanent thing?" I asked. He just nodded, a smirk on his lips.

"And how does that make you feel?" he responded, sounding very much like the therapist I tried a couple of years ago.

I shrugged, "I have no problem with it."

He glanced sideways at me. "You really don't care?"

"Jasper, I really don't care."

His voice became darker, and I'm sure his eyes did too, as he said, "You don't care that I have an erg to kill you, right now? I want to sink my teeth into that soft neck and suck your life source out. I could do it," One of his hands darted toward my and lightly grabbed my neck, "right now."

My breath caught in my throat and I was frozen in fear again. Jasper just let out a laugh and put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Pull over," I growled. I couldn't stay in the car with Jasper. He had lost his mind. It was the second time today he threatened my life.

"No."

"Jasper, pull over the fucking car!" I was freaking out now. Maybe he was trying to kill me. I unbuckled my seat belt and pulled on the door handle, but Jasper locked it before I could pull the door open.

"We are moving over 90miles an hour, and if you were to hit that pavement, you would most likely break more than a few bones," Jasper told me matter-of-factly.

I let out a deep breath. "Jasper, please. Pull over."

He sighed, but did as I asked. I tried the handle again, but it was still locked, and when I tried to unlock it, he locked it again.

"Why won't you let me out?" I demanded, turning my head to look at him.

His gaze was intense on me and when he spoke it was low and filled with emotion, "I don't want you to go."

I felt drawn to him, and couldn't help myself and I leaned across the seat to capture his lips in mine. The kiss was slow, and Jasper deepened it, while still keeping it meaningful.

After what felt like forever, he pulled away. I sucked in much needed air and looked back at him.

"Jasper," I muttered.

His eyes were blazing as he looked at me, searching for something.

He sat back in his seat, and I did too.

"I-I, I don't know what to say," I stuttered, perplexed at the physical draw I had to him.

"Then don't say anything. No reason to talk just talk," He seemed a bit angry.

His mood swings were really starting to get to me and I felt the stress in my neck.

Jasper started driving again and I pulled my seatbelt over my shoulder. We drove in complete silence.

When he pulled into the driveway, I got out and opened the front door. Before I went inside I looked back to see him staring at me. I gave a little wave before going inside and closing the door.

Charlie had already fallen asleep on the couch, so I went up to my room.

I heard his car pull away as I got ready for bed. I climbed under the covers and used deep breathing to get to sleep.

I slept soundly, and no dreams disturbed me.

When I woke I was alone, but I didn't feel lonely. I looked over and saw my window had been closed, so either Edward had come and closed it when he left, or someone else had. I shuddered at the thought.

The next few weeks went along with me and Edward hanging with the Cullen's, and sometimes Alice and I would drive up to Port Angeles and she would shower me with expensive things I didn't need.

Jasper would never be around when I was, and I guessed it was Edwards doing, as he was still angry with Jasper and I. Rosalie did tell me that Jaspers friends had come and were staying in a cottage out in the woods. The family took special care to make sure I never met them. I didn't even know if they were still here.

I was in my bed, stripped down to just my bra and jeans, a shirtless Edward lying below me as I straddled his waist.

I leaned down and kissed him. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me closer to him. I ground my hips into his and he moaned into my mouth.

My hands traveled to his zipper and I thought _I'm finally going to get laid!_

But of course, he had to blow it and push me away.

"Bella, stop."

"Why?" I asked, climbing off his lap.

He gave me the "your just a child" look, and said, "We've been over this, love. I could hurt you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I love you to much to hurt you, Bella."

I lost it at that and screamed at him, "If you loved me you would fuck me! If you loved me, you would give what I want and not be such a fucking pussy about it!"

It was a good thing Charlie was working late, because if he had heard me, he would have stormed in here with his shotgun before you could say, "Father".

"Bella, watch your language and act like a lady," Edward scolded.

I wanted to smack him but I settled for yelling at him again, "You are not my father, and I can speak however I want. Get out of my house, and don't you dare come back until I invite you!"

He seemed stunned for a moment before standing and making his way to the window. "If that's what you want . . ."

"Yes, Edward, please leave."

He did so, and I collapsed onto to my bed in tears. They were angry tears and I felt so sexually frustrated I wanted to scream.

The last time I had an orgasm that wasn't self-induced, it was about a month ago with Jasper in the woods.

I gave up and sat against my headboard and pulled my rabbit from the side table.

I thought about Jasper, touching me like he wanted me. I massaged my breast before pulled my bra off and throwing it to the floor. I pinched my pebbled nipples, rolling them between my fingers. I let out a light moan and trailed my finger between my cleavage and down my stomach.

I thought of the way Jasper had touched me, and the wet pooled in my panties.

My breathing became labored and I pulled off my jeans. I turned on the vibrator and lightly ran it up and down my crotch. I let out a breathless moan.

I pulled my panties off and lightly pushed the vibrator through my folds. My hips jerked forward and I let out a gasp.

Bringing my other hand to rub my clit, I pushed the rabbit inside me. I began to pump it, letting out sounds of pleasure as my climax approached.

In my mind, it was Jasper, as he fucked me. I walls started to clamp and I called out, "Oh, Jaaaaasppeer," in a throaty moan as I orgasmed.

I took a few deep breaths as I starred at the ceiling.

"You called me, Darlin?"

**CLIFFY! Please review, and Jasper might come visit you in your bed late at night!**


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

"You called me, Darlin?"

Bella shot up, pulling the vibrator, still slick with her juices, from her previously self pleasured pussy. "Jasper!" She gasped, seeing the vampire of her fantasies standing by the opened window.

His hair was in a mess from running and his eyes were ablaze with lust as he starred the naked human down. "You forgot this," He tossed a plastic bag on the rocking chair in the corner.

Bella was in a very seductive position, her legs slightly spread, one hand resting in her curls, the other holding a slick vibrator. Her hair was splayed around her head and her cheeks were still flushed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bella asked, her voice still husky with lust.

"I came to check up on you," He raised an eyebrow and looked her over. "But it looks like your just fine."

Bella then remembered her current state of dress and curled herself into a ball in embarrassment. "I'm not fine, Jasper. I am not fricken fine," she told him, trying not to sound desperate.

Jasper was suddenly sitting cross-legged in front of Bella on her bed.

"Tell me what's wrong, sugar," he said, pushing trust onto her, without her notice. It work and she relaxed out of her tight ball and sitting in the same position as Jasper. She placed the vibrator behind her, because, out of sight, out of mind, right?

"I just can't stand how he rejects me anymore. I know he wants me, I can feel it, but he's being an ass and pushing me away. I don't want it anymore." She spoke this all calmly, but a lone tear still fell down her cheek.

Jasper watched it slid down her cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. It fell off her chin and onto her breasts. He had to look away, before he couldn't control himself.

"Maybe, you and Edward aren't meant to be," Jasper suggested.

Bella's response was quick. "I know that."

"Then why are you trying so relentlessly?" He asked in a very 'duh' manner.

She has to think. _Why did she stay with Edward?_ "Because, I don't want to lose the Cullen's." Jasper raised an eyebrow at her. "And how would you lose them?"

Bella sighed, "If I break up with Edward, he will surely throw a hissy-fit and demand the family move to I can live a 'human life'."

Jasper nodded approvingly. "You understand Edward much more then I thought."

That made Bella smiles and say, "I know most things about this family. You'd be amazed by how much you learn when you sit in the corner and listen."

"Oh contraire, I have been doing that for sixty-years," responded Jasper.

Bella had now relaxed to Jasper to the point she had her legs on his lap and she was resting back on her hands, splaying herself out for all to see. Jaspers eyes traveled down her body, feeling his pants become tight.

"Jasper?" Bella asked, pulling him from his fantasies.

He looked back up at her, "You shouldn't do what others want you to do." He gently grabbed her leg and dragged her closer to him. "You should only do what you want to," His hand cupped her face and he leaned slightly forward.

Bella sighed. "Jasper."

"Yes Bella?"

"I really want to sleep," She said, pulling away, and slightly surprising Jasper.

Jasper got up and made his way to the window, "Then do that."

As he was about to jump, he heard Bella mumble under her breath, "And you want to leave, because you not getting sex."

In an instant he was standing in front of her again, his position rigged and angry. His head was held high, and his eyes starred down at the human with passionate anger. His voice was deep and commanding as he said, "You dare presume I am only here for my own sexual gratification? You are just a naive little girl, and you have no idea who I am." His voice got lower, darker, more dangerous, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, especially with the Cullen's. You don't know _anything_." He dragged out the last word.

Bella, now angry herself, stood up off the bed and stood in front of Jasper. "I know more than you think, and I also know that, by speaking to me like such, you are no better then Edward. I will unravel all your deepest secrets Jasper," She was getting closer and closer, till she was toe to toe with the vampire. "And you will not intimidate me."

A growl rippled through Jasper throat and he quickly grabbed Bella's wrist, running his tongue along the bite mark left by James. He spun her around and leaned his head over her shoulder. "I won't intimidate you? Oh, but, dear Bella, I will," he pressed his teeth into her neck, breaking the skin enough to let a few drops of blood to the surface. He licked them up, and chuckled at the fear that was pouring out of her like a river.

"Think about what you say before you say it." And he was gone leaving no evidence that he had even been there in the first place.

Bella's hand shot to her neck, but the bleeding had already stopped.

She yawned, realizing how tired she really was. The human crawled under the covers, still naked, and fell asleep quickly.

As soon as she slipped into unconsciousness, Bella started whimpering and turning around in the sheets. "J-jas-sper," She whimpered out. "Don't stop," she whispered.

A lone Vampire sitting in the tree, his eyes shining bright red, was observing all this. He had just gotten there, making sure to avoid a very livid Jasper, but he had already put together what had happened.

His unbeating heart went out to this human he had never met, seeing how she desperately wanted to enter the world of monstrous bloodsuckers.

He decided then that he would protect and guide her until she ordered him away. He already felt attached to this woman he had never met, and he didn't even question it.

It felt right.

Bella POV

The next day I woke up and decided I wanted to go swimming, so I looked through my draws for a swimsuit, to find the only one I had was an old one-piece.

Dressing casual, I grabbed my purse and a towel and left a note for Charlie, who was still asleep.

I drove to Port Angeles, my radio turned to its fullest, and stopped in front of a cute little hole-in-the wall store. It was a small brick building, crunched between two apartments, and had a colorful variety of overly priced clothes.

I picked through the racks till I found a few I liked. Trying them all on, I found one I really liked. It was a simple purple string bikini that held my breasts, but still showed them off.

Once I paid, I got back in my car, and drove to the local public pool.

It was crowded with people my age, most of them from the Port Angeles school, but some of them were from Forks. No one I really knew here.

I changed into my bathing suit in the bathroom and walked out to the pool, relishing in the heat of the sun. I found an open lawn chair and put my stuff down. Lying down, I pulled out a book I had gotten from the library and began reading.

A throat cleared beside me, and I looked up. There stood a girl, about my age, with fake, curly blond hair, and a sneer on her face. She wore a bright pink bikini, which was more like floss then a swimsuit, making her fake boobs almost fall out of her top.

"I need to sit there," Her voices matched her appearance. It was high pitched and demanding.

"Good for you," I responded, with a smile on my face. I returned to my book, hoping she'd take a hint and walk away.

Instead, she grabbed my book and threw it to the wet cement, most likely ruining a couple of pages. "It wasn't a request. Now, move out of my seat."

I looked at her with an _are you for real_ face and she just stood there in her fake tan glory. I stood up and stood right in front of her. My voice was low as I said, "Make me."

The bimbo gasped in disgust and her hand flew out, most likely to slap me. I grabbed her wrist before she could make contact.

"Bitch, please. Leave before you embarrass yourself." She huffed and snatched her hand back.

"Watch yourself," she sneered, before turning and walking away.

I sighed and bent to pick up my book. A tan hand beat me to it.

"Hi, I'm Riley." He was blond with a very handsome face and soft blue eyes.

I took my book from his hand. "I'm Bella." I put my hand out and he shook it.

"I'm sorry about Ashley. She thinks she owns everything, cause her dad's rich, and, well, owns everything." He seemed a bit confused about what he himself was saying, and I giggled.

He looked at me and smiled. "It's okay. I can handle my own with high school bitches."

"That's good. Hey, I was just about to leave, but do you want to meet me at I Love Sushi later?" Riley asked.

_What the hell_ I thought. _Why not? _"Sure, what time?"

"About six?"

Sure," I nodded. He smiled and walked away, saying over his shoulder, "I'm looking forward to it."

Smiling, I sat back in my chair and opened my book; grateful to see it wasn't ruined. I spent the next hour or so reading and trying to get my skin to do from pale white to, well, darker then pale white. I would have been happy with just white.

A group of younger kids walked past me to the exit, and I decide to take a dip in the water. I put my book down and made my way to the shallow end. Dipping my toe in, I immediately retracted it at the cold tempter.

Instead, I went to the other end and stood in line for the diving board.

A few people did canon-balls, spraying water at everyone in distance. Others did dives, some nice, others . . . not. I got up the ladder and onto the board.

It wiggled beneath my feet, and I feared falling and hitting my head on the board, killing my as I drowned, unconscious in the pool.

I shook that thought away and steadied myself. I let out a breath and ran down the board, sucking in a quick gasp of air as my feet left the board. I brought my body straight, head first, and had a perfect dive into the water.

I swam to the surface and off to the side using the breaststroke.

Out of the water, beads of water fell down my skin and it felt extremely good. Not wanting to loose the refreshing feel of the water, I jumped in at about the middle of the pool.

Edwards POV

I just sat there, brooding on my piano bench as I ran last night over and over in my head, trying to see where it went wrong.

He had kissed her enough, I thought. And touched her lovingly. But she always got angry when he tried to stop. Why couldn't she understand how I could hurt her, kill her, if I went any further. She needed to learn to control her sexual ergs. She is just a girl, I have to be patient with her.

I heard Jaspers thoughts before I saw him. They were just a jumble of rage. Most likely, he was unable to decipher his thoughts because of his diet.

He burst through the door, his features bursting with anger. "You might want to keep a closer eye on your girlfriend," he snarled at me.

I turned to him. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He just glared, cursing at me in his head. "Because she down in Port Angeles, about to go out a date with some random guy she met."

I was baffled. "What!"

"You heard me. Keep a leash on your human, Edward."

"Wait, how do you know this?" I asked.

He seemed startled at the question before collecting himself. "Because I don't trust her," He growled before storming back out and running through the forest.

I froze before running out of the house and running down the driveway. It didn't take me long to reach city limits and I continued to Port Angeles. I followed the faint scent of Bella to the pool, and then I lost it in the parking lot when she must have gotten into her car. Scanning people minds for any thought on Bella, I sat on a bench, glad it was in the shade.

I finally heard someone thinking about Bella in the mind of some teenager around six, and I learned she was at some sushi place.

I walked, keeping in the shade until I found the restaurant. Inside, I scanned the restaurant to see Bella sitting there, laughing with some blond human male.

"Table for one?" ask the woman behind the podium. Luckily, her thoughts were clean as I nodded and she showed me to a table. From there I could see and her Bella and the boy, but they couldn't see me.

"So, what are you planning on majoring in, in college?" Bella asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

He thought for a moment, "Most likely English Literature."

"Oh really?" Bella seemed impressed. The boy's thoughts were on a mix of Bella's body and what she was really saying. Typical male.

"Yeah, I was planning on becoming a high school teacher."

"That's really cool. I love English myself. My favorite would have to be Romeo and Juliet." They continued their meaningless conversation and I pretended to eat the raw fish they served. When they had finally finished, the boy who I learned was Riley, allowed Bella to pay for half their meal. How rude of him, I thought.

They walked toward the door, and Riley asked if she would like to come to his home. Disgusting.

"I'm sorry Riley, but-"

That's when I cut in. "You are going to leave now, and I don't want to see you again," I growled at the boy.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, man, I didn't know she was taken."

"Yeah, well, now you do." I turned to Bella. "And you! You betrayed me. I try to protect you and you go and cheat on me?"

"I wasn't cheating on you!" She yelled back. "I was having dinner with a male, and you come and spy on me? Not okay. How dare you, Edward Cullen. I'm ashamed. Your supposed to be a gentleman, and stalking me is so the opposite!"

"You still were with another male, without my permission."

She scoffed. "Fuck that. Your not my father and I can do whatever I bloody well choose. How the hell did you even know where I was?"

"Luckily, Jasper warned me." Okay, so that wasn't smart, as she got even angrier.

"He did what! That asshole!"

I winced from her language. "Bella, calm down and let's go home."

She sighed and nodded, walking to her car. We both walked to the driver's side. "I'll drive," I told her. She shook her head. "My car, I drive." She opened the door and got in. I sighed angrily and went to the passenger seat.

After about half an hour of uncomfortable silence, Bella spoke. "Edward, I can't do this." She let out a large, tired sigh.

"Do what?" I asked. If she needed help with anything, I would do it.

She sighed again. "I can't continue this relationship."

"What?"


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

After about half an hour of uncomfortable silence, Bella spoke. "Edward, I can't do this." She let out a large, tired sigh.

"Do what?" I asked. If she needed help with anything, I would do it.

She sighed again. "I can't continue this relationship."

"What?"

Bella's POV

There, I had said it.

"What?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"Edward, I'm breaking up with you," I told him. I glanced at him to see he looked bewildered.

"No, Bella, You can't. I mean, you don't want to. I mean-" He babbled on.

"Edward," I cut him off. "I do want to. I can't handle this relationship anymore." His expression changed from confused to angry. "You'll regret this Bella Swan. You love me, and I'll prove it," He then opened the door to my moving truck and jumped out, disappearing into the forest.

I pulled to the side of the road and pulled his door closed. The emotions hit me. I was happy I had gotten out of the relationship, guilty I had hurt Edward, afraid the whole family would now leave me, and excited because I could be my own person again.

The emotions were too much for my human body to handle and I broke into sobs. I unbuckled and curled myself into a ball, crying into my knees.

A knock on the passenger window startled out of my self-pity and I screamed. Two glowing red eyes stared back at me in the darkness and my mind jumped to Jasper. But no, this vampire was not the Blond god I wanted to beat into unconsciousness.

I backed up to the inside of my door, terrified of this stranger. The look on his face wasn't one of anger or hunger, or anything threatening for that matter. He looked apologetic. He made a movement that indicated he wanted me to roll down the window. I leaned over and did so, leaning back as soon as I did.

He smiled nicely at me and said, "I'm Peter." He stuck his hand through the window and I took it gingerly. His hand was cold, but as soon as I touched him I felt a strange spark and I trusted him.

I unlocked the door with a 'click' and he opened it, climbing into the seat. "It's nice to finally meet you Peter," I said.

"Same to you Bella." It was silent as I wiped my tears. Peter opened his arms to me, and I crawled into his lap. He held me tight as I cried into his chest.

"It's gonna be okay sweetheart, it'll be okay." He rubbed gentle circles in my back until I calmed down.

I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Do you want me to drive me home?" He asked. I nodded and he slid over to the drivers seat. I fell asleep with my head on Peter's shoulder.

When I woke, I was laying in my bed, in my pajamas no less. "I hope you don't mind, but I put you in your pj's." Came Peter's soothing voice from the corner.

I yawned. "No problem," I mumbled before passing out again.

Peter POV

Watching a human sleep very, very intriguing, especially when that human was Bella. She frequently spoke, mumbling non-sensical things. I was frequently laughing under my breath. I sat with in her room till the sun rose. At that time I made my way downstairs to start breakfast.

Her father had left early (way too early if you ask me) so I didn't have to worry about him waking up to find me in his kitchen. I rummaged through the kitchen, finding bacon in the fridge next to the eggs. I cracked an egg and let them plop into the pan. I stirred it up before moving to the bacon.

The pan was sizzling with oil, and the sizzling went up a notch when I laid the strips of bacon side by side.

As soon as the god offal smell started wafting around, I could hear Bella stumble out of bed and make her way down the stairs. I looked at her questionably as she made her way into the room, to which she yawned and mumbled, "I smelled bacon."

I let out a barking laugh and waved her over to the table, and she silently shuffled over and sat down.

I finished cooking her breakfast in silence. When I placed the plate of steaming food in front of her she literally dug in. When she finished she pushed it away with a, "Thank you, Peter."

I nodded and walked the plates to the counter. "No problem, sugar."

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

I sat across from her and she gave me a lazy smile. "Anything, as long as it's dangerous." I gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. "I've been trying to act 'safe' all summer. I want to go jump off a cliff or something."

She spoke so casually I had to laugh. "How about I take you to this beautiful oasis in the forest."

She smiled, "As long as I don't see any Cullen's, it cool with me."

We both stood up, "Wear something comfortable, and you might want to put a bathing suit underneath." Bella nodded and made her way up the stairs, only stumbling once.

_Shit! _I thought._ I don't have a swimsuit._ I called up and told Bella who laughed. "Well what am I supposed to do?" I called up.

She spoke in a normal tone, "Then don't go swimming." I could hear her rummaging in a drawer.

"But I want to," I whined. Bella laughed again.

"Then swim naked," She said it in a very 'duh' manner.

I could feel my eyes go wide at the idea. "Only if you do it to!" She came down the stairs dressed in simple jeans and a low cut purple t-shirt. I couldn't help but stare at how her cleavage showed the perfect amount and her sexy hips sitting in the low-risers, begging in my mind for her to agree to swim naked.

"Fine," She sighed with a role of her eyes.

I wanted to jump for joy, but I contained myself. She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to her truck, laughing the whole time.

Bella tried to pull the door open, but I leaned against it to keep it closed. "Nope," I told her, popping the 'P'. "We're running."

She smiled when I turned around and bent over. The human jumped on my back and I looked around for humans. When I saw that there were none, I took off running.

Bella buried her head in my shoulder while I ran at top speed. When I reached the clearing I slowed to a stop and let Bella down.

When she stood and looked around she gasped. "It- it's really pretty." I looked around. The bright green grass lead to and incline of and into the water. The crystal clear water was about five yards wide, and on the other side was a rocky cliff.

I nodded, "That it is." I was so busy taking in the real beauty of the place; I didn't notice Bella begin to strip her clothes.

She stood there in her bra and panties, staring expectantly at me. "If I'm going naked, you better strip." She demanded.

I hurriedly took off my clothes as Bella removed the last of hers. As soon as her bra hit the ground, she was running toward the water. I laughed and ran after her. We were splashing each other until Bella called out truce.

She laughed as she kicked and swam to the shore. She laid herself out on the sand and I stared at her glistening body, taking in her plump breasts down to her slim waist. My eyes were drawn to the light hair of her womanhood and down her long legs.

Her eyes were closed as she lifted her face to the sky, and one popped open and looked at me. I was glad I was still underwater, as I had a raging erection. "I know your starring at me Peter," she said in a calm voice, closing her eyes again.

"Is that a problem?" I asked cockily.

Bella laughed and scooted herself back into the water. I waded by the edge as she swam around and around in the pool of water. She climbed out and made her way climbing up the cliff. I looked up to see her standing on the edge looking straight out. Without warning, she jumped, curling herself into a cannonball.

The splash covered me, and when Bella resurfaced she had a huge smile on her face. We wasted the day away, just having fun. At some points it got awkward, especially when Bella and I got close together then realized neither of us was wearing clothes.

Bella had splashed me, and was now trying to swim away to avoid my pulling her down.

"Peter, no!" she yelled as I grabbed her ankle.

"What the hell is going on here?" came Jaspers voices from the tree line.

I let go of Bella and we both turned toward him. "Shit," Bella mumbled.

Jasper stood at the edge of the trees, his eyes blazing with anger. Anger at us. _Shit_ was right.

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to give my lovelies an update! Tell me what you think and what you want in the next chapter! Perhaps some lemons? Tell me with those little green words down there!**

**I don't own Twilight.**


	8. Chapter 8

B POV

"What the fuck is going on here?" Came Jasper angry voices.

I turned toward the forest, finding him at the edge of the trees. My eyes were as wide as his were angry.

"Are you going to explain or just stare at me?" He yelled even angrier.

"I- I – um, well, we were, uh, swimming?" I stuttered.

Peter was wading in the water, staying quite. Jasper turned toward him. "Care to explain?"

It was Peter's turn to stumble over his words. "Its-its nothing. We, uh-h, were just-" Jasper seemed even angry. A growl rumbled through his chest and shook the trees around us. He stalked toward the water and leaned down. His cold hand grabbed my arm and yanked my roughly from the pond.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and tried to wrap my arms around myself.

He responded by holding me with a hand on each of my upper arms. I tried to shy away and hide my naked body. "Jasper let me go." I struggled in his firm grasp.

Jaspers eyes were trained on my body, scanning me from head to toe. I looked up to meet his eyes and his lips came crashing down to mine.

All his passion was poured into that kiss, and when I pulled away for air, I rested my head on his shoulder, taking in breaths of air.

He looked over my shoulder and gave a slight nod. A second later I felt a cold body pressing into my back.

My eyes widened and I looked at Jasper. His face was completely wild and he leaned in to nuzzle my neck. I felt something hard against my stomach and gasped.

Peter stood naked behind me, his hands on my hips and his erection against my back.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I had to sexy men pressing themselves against me, a virgin. I bit my lip and looked back at Peter. He looked back at me with a feral look, much like Jaspers. I reached my hand back and searched. I gripped my hand lightly around Peter's dick and smiled when he groaned in pleasure.

Jasper was licking and nipping at my neck, causing me to moan and him to ground his cock into my stomach.

I pumped my hand faster on Peter, and had to turn around. His head was thrown back and he growled. I moved my hand in long hard stokes, and he was soon ejaculating all over my fingers.

Jasper kissed up and down my back, and his hands cupped my ass. I gasped when Peter got on his knees and began kissing my thighs.

I could feel my juices running down my legs and blushed bright red when the both took long drags of the air.

Peters finger found their way to my tight slit and he began to pump his fingers in and out of me. I clenched my eyes closed and moaned, revealing in the sensation it brought through my whole body.

Jaspers lips attached themselves to my neck and his hands massaged my breasts. His finger ran over my nipples the same moment as Peters thumb ran over my clit. I rested my head back on Jaspers shoulder as he played with my chest and I let out sounds of pleasure.

Peter's mouth met my pussy and he began tongue fucking me. "Oh Peter!" I yelled out as my walls clamped. Waves and wave of ecstasy rolled over me and Jasper turned me around and kissed me again before guiding me to a laying down positions.

He covered my body with his and leaned toward my ear. "I'm going to fuck that sweet pussy of yours," he whispered huskily in my ear.

I nodded and he leaned back. I spread my legs open as far as I could and watched as he grabbed hold of his cock and guided it to my entrance. Jasper ran the head of his penis up and down my opening a few times before he growled and plunged in.

I screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he thrust in and out of my tight opening. He growled and grabbed my hips, pulling me to meet his every thrust.

Jasper grabbed one of my legs and pulled it up over my shoulder. The new position let him push farther into my and I ground as he hit a spot so deep I didn't know it was there.

My walls clenched and I screamed out his name as my body racked with pleasure. He thrust into me hard a few more times before I felt him empty his cold seed.

I looked up to see Peter standing beside me, lightly stoking himself. I felt the wetness pool again at the sight of him. "Peter," I moaned. I crawled onto my hands and knees and let my tongue dart out. I licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock before engulfing him in my mouth.

I couldn't help but notice he tasted cinnamon-like as I bobbed my head around his throbbing dick. He groaned as I dragged my teeth lightly down his length.

I gasped as I felt Jasper push into me from behind. Peter growled as I moaned around him. I swirled my tongue around the head of Peters cock as Jasper pulled out and pushed back in slowly and forcefully.

My whole body moved back and forth as Jaspers cock fucked my pussy. With each rock of my body Peters dick was pushed into my mouth. I felt Peters hand tangle themselves into my hair and gently guide my rhythm. Soon he was growling his release. I swallowed all his cum and licked him clean.

Jasper was snarling and growling as he pounded into me. His hands held my hips tightly to keep me still. Peter pulled away and sat in front of me. He brought his lips to mine in a long kiss.

I moaned into his mouth as he kissed my passionately. I pulled away and gritted my teeth as Jasper pushed into me hard than before. Every nerve in my body was alive as I reached my climax and I cried out. "Oooh, Jaaaasper!"

My arms collapsed but Jasper pumped into my hole a few more times before climaxing himself.

He pulled out and I collapsed onto the sand. A cold hand stroked my hair as I laid there panting.

When I rolled onto my back, I saw it was Peter. I smiled at me and he gently kissed me. Jasper sat next to my and laid my head on his lap.

"Thank you," I mumbled, blushing. Peter's hand cupped my face and I looked him in the eyes. "It was my pleasure," He responded with a genuine smile.

I looked up at Jasper who with looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?"

"Thank you too."

He looked away for a moment. When he looked back at me his face was hard. "I have to go," he said forcefully. The next instant he was gone.

I sat up and looked at Peter. "What did I do wrong?" Why the fuck did this keep happening?

Peter shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with the fucker. You did nothing wrong." He stood up and offered me his hand. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks," I took stood up and we both got dressed.

We ran back, and Peter just sat with me on the porch for a while.

It was nice having someone to talk to that wasn't having some deep issues in their life.

When the time came to 8:00pm, Peter left, running through the forest. I went inside and climbed the stairs. When I reached my room, the bubble of happiness I had created around me popped and I collapsed o the floor.

I was such a whore! I just lost my virginity to a man that seemed to hate me. And to make it worse, I had lost it in the middle of the fucking forest! What was I thinking? Why hadn't I just chosen to go somewhere other than a lake?

My body curled into myself as I sobbed. The cold, wood floor seemed to rock beneath me, creating a roaring headache.

The room slowly got darker and rain started beating heavily on the window. After a while my sobs died down to just the occasional tear running down my cheek. My self-loathing continued strong and I didn't move from my place on the unforgiving floor.

I faintly remember Charlie opening the door and asking how I was, but leaving when he didn't receive an answer.

Afternoon faded to night and I think I passed out because morning seemed to come extremely fast.

Charlie's footsteps padded past my door where he stopped briefly then continued down the stairs.

Rain started to fall again, matching my mood perfectly. I finally uncurled myself and stood up. My muscles ached as I stretched up as tall as I could before curling back down.

Making my way down the stairs I rolled neck, wincing as it cracked.

The house was eerily quiet as I pulled a pop tart from the pantry and ate it. I just stood there, not sure what to do with myself. Soon, the quiet got too much for my poor beaten mind to handle and I started screaming.

The high-pitched noise left my mouth and as my lungs emptied their air, the scream died out and I sucked in another breath.

Someone was banging on the door, but I blocked whomever it was out as I screamed my pain and tangled my fingers in my hair, pulling at it till it hurt. I leaned all my weight onto the counter and squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to block out the rest of the world. But the damned banging wouldn't stop.

"Go Away!" I shrieked in the general direction of the front door.

But instead of doing what I screamed, the door fell from its hinges and someone burst through. I caught a glimpse of tan skin before I squished my eyes closed again. "Leave me alone!" I gasped, having no more breathe to scream with.

Too searing arms encircled my shaking form. I clamped my mouth shut and opened my eyes. Jacobs deep, chestnut stared into mine only inches away.

I sucked in a breath and buried my head in his chest, which I realized was bare.

Jacob just held me in his large arms, occasionally rocking back and forth.

Finally, I pulled away and looked into his caring face. The smallest of smiles played at my lips as I reached up and ran my hands through his short hair. "You cut it," I muttered, blankly.

"Yup, what do you think?" He asked hopefully.

I ran my fingers through his hair again, noticing its softness. "I like it."

**Here's the next Chapter, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight *tear***

Bella's POV

Jake stayed with me in his arms for a while till I stood up and made my way to the living room. There, I hurriedly pushed the power button. I could feel the tension leave me as the sweet voice of the news reporter filled my ears.

"_-And three more are found dead today is the Seattle woods. The wounds and location all point to animal attack but investigators can't be sure. And in other news-"_

"Its that bloodsucker," Jake snarled from behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. Turning around to look at him, I see he's glaring at the screen. What did he know of vampires?

Jakes gaze snapped to mine his eyes now angry. "The one with the red eyes. The one you smell like." I just stare at him, my eyes wide. "I know about the Cullen's, Bella," His voice is low and its obvious he's trying not to scare me, though he is visible shaking from furry.

I shook my head. "Jake, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

"No, I really don't."

"Your honestly trying to tell my that you don't know your boyfriend, his family, and your new lover are all bloodsucking monsters. That you don't know they're VAMPIRES!" He screams at me.

His whole body shook uncontrollably as he started backing away from me. I followed as Jake ran out of the room and the backdoor, his direction aimed for the forest.

"Jake, come back!" I yelled after him. Of course, my foot caught in a small dip and I went flying face first towards the ground. I hit with a light thud but pulled myself back to my feet and into the woods.

It was dark out so following him was harder and I continuously tripped over various roots and bushes.

"Jacob!" I reached the thicket of the forest and followed his footprints in the mud, doing my best not to trip.

The footstep were steady and human until I came to were they changed into footprints that were, well, not human. They looked more "wolf" like. I furrowed my eyebrows as I followed them in confusion.

The tracks turned left around a large tree, and as I rounded the corner I was met with a wolf.

It was much larger than the wolves I've seen on TV or at the zoo and was a deep chestnut color. The eyes stared right at me, as if trying to convey some message. Those eyes were so familiar and it took me a minute of staring at them to put together the footsteps and the eyes.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly.

His head jerked up and down in what I took to be a nod.

"Jake, what the hell is going on?" I demanded. He let out a whine. "You're a- a werewolf?" He gave another jerky nod. "When did this happen?" I asked to which he responded with another whine. "Okay, only yes or no questions then."

I took a tentative step forward and held my hand out. When he rubbed his face against me I took it as a good sign to pet him.

"You know, I've always wanted a dog," I said as I scratched him behind the ears.

My best friend turning out to be a giant wolf could only be expected in my supernatural life. How dare anything ever be normal or easy?

Alice's POV

I couldn't find my husband.

I had searched every place I could think of and still couldn't find him.

Where in hell was that man?

It was already dark and I guessed about eight at night. Every time I tried to search for his future I only got strange flickers. Most of them involved Jasper, his repulsing red eyes wild and his hair matted with blood.

I made my way out to the porch, knowing he would surely be back any minute.

Turns out, I was wrong.

It was four hours later that he finally emerged from the line of trees. My husband's hair was indeed matted with blood, but his eyes were calmer than what I had seen in my flickering visions.

"Jasper," I held out my arm to block him from going into the house. "Where were you?" I asked as innocently as possible, hiding my anger.

"Places," he mumbled before pushing past me and making his way into the house.

I followed as he climbed up the stairs. "Not good enough! Where were you?"

"I told you. Places."

"That's not good enough!" I screamed at him.

He stopped short at the landing and swirled around to face me. "It's none of your god damned business."

I growled and whipped my hand forward to slap him. He caught my hand inches away from his face. "You dare try and strike me?" Jasper asked darkly.

"I am your wife and you will tell me where the hell you've been all day!" I screeched and tried to snatch my hand from his grip. He held it tight and pulled me closer.

He leaned close to my face and stared into my eyes with black eyes. This man was in no way human. "You are nothing to me, Alice. I can do as I please and if you ever try to strike me again I will rip off your arm and burn it." With that he dropped my arm like it was something dirty and stalked away to the bathroom.

I rubbed my wrist and sunk to the floor, unshed tears in my eyes. How dare he! How dare he threaten me after all I have done for him! I saved him! He is mine! Who is he to attempt to destroy my perfect life! I sobbed for about an hour, but stopped when I realized Jasper wasn't going to even attempt to apologize. In fact, from what I could smell, he wasn't even in the house anymore.

With an annoyed growl I stalked into my room and pulled out my laptop, hoping some online shopping could calm me.

In the end, I bought three designer dresses, a handful of cute jeans, a Juicy purse, and a diamond necklace.

And I figured a plan to keep Jasper with me. Keep him with me _and_ keep him loyal.

**Yes, this chapter is short, but it's been so long since I've updated and you deserve at least my small filler chapter. Please review!**

**I've been having trouble figuring where I want this story to go, so any suggestions would be awesome! **


	10. Chapter 10

Third Person POV

Once Jake turned back human, he and Bella sat on her couch and he explained all he knew about the Tribal legends and what had been explained to him by the Tribe leaders.

Jake left when Charlie came home and Bella said a quick good night before forcing herself to crawl up the steps to her room. She simply stripped everything but her panties before sliding into her bed and confusing nightmares.

Bella woke in a cold sweet, her bedspread on the ground and her sheets tangled around her legs. She sat up and felt something warm trails down her face. Bella figured it was beads of sweat, or more tears, but when she slipped from her mangled bed, throwing on a robe, and into the bathroom the mirror proved her wrong.

Three long scratches were on both her cheeks, going from just under her eyes to the end of her chin. Bella gasped and ghosted her hands over the cuts. Under her nails was dried blood, which only made her gasp again. _She had done it to herself! _

She couldn't move. She couldn't make herself move, not even to clean her face, which was still dripping blood. She just stared the mirror and watched it trickle and drip, watched her tears mix in with the red liquid, watched as it seeped onto her robe and left a trail.

Finally she turned on the sink and cupped her hands under the cold flow before dipping her head down and splashing her face. When Bella lifted her face again to look in the mirror she faintly hopped she had imagined it and there would be no cuts on her face. She was wrong. The blood was now down the drain and she could clearly see the deep marks her nails had left in her skin.

Soon though, the blood pooled into the cuts again, and again she splashed her face, cleaning off the blood.

It kept coming back. The blood kept pooling, less and less each time but it wouldn't stop.

_Oh god! Make the blood stop! Make it go away! _She screamed at herself in her mind.

The tears came faster and harder as Bella tried desperately to make the blood stop. Finally, she lifted her bare hand and covered the sinfully bloody cheeks, hoping if she couldn't see the gashes in her face, they would stop making her sick.

Bella clenched her eyes and took a few calming breathes before pulling her hands back and peaking into the mirror.

Now, not only her face was smudged in blood, but her hands were to.

"Oh God." She muttered, starring at her bloody hands. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." She repeated it like a mantra before yelling out "Dad! Dad, Please Help."

Her tone was so desperate and loud that Charlie was there within an instant, knocking on the door.

She pulled it open slightly, letting her father in.

He gasped at what he saw, immediately springing into action.

Bella clenched her eyes closed, trying hopelessly to fight of the horrid scream that threatened to burst from her lips like it had this morning. Charlie worked around her, cleaning the blood, applying solvent, and putting on band-aids.

Charlie's daughter was rocking back and forth, mumbling something repeatedly and he called out her name a few times in attempt to gain her attention.

"Bella." He grasped her shoulder lightly.

She started and opened her eyes to stare blankly at her.

"I'm done sweetheart."

Bella nodded absentmindedly.

"Let's put you to bed honey and we'll talk in the morning." He led her back to her room and into her bed before shuffling back to his own room for much needed rest.

The girl in the bed curled into a tight of a ball as she could and plummeted back into nightmares.

The next morning though, Charlie and Bella didn't talk about the previous night's event, as Charlie was called into work earlier because of another "animal" attack.

Bella was left alone to do as she pleased.

?

The next morning, Alice sat silently in her car in front of Bella's house. She listened with attentive ears for when Bella finished showering and padded downstairs.

The vampire gracefully left her car and glided up the front steps. She knocked and heard Bella groan but shuffle over and open the door anyways.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chimed and pushed past her, into the house.

Bella's eyes opened in shock. "A-Alice," she stuttered, alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

The short girl turned toward the taller one with a big smile. "Just wanted to have some girl time with my BFF. I thought we could go shopping then see . . ." She trailed off. "Bella? What happened to your face?"

Bella gasped and covered her damaged face with her small hands. She had removed the bandages before taking a shower and was planning on re-applying them when she got dressed.

"Bella?" Alice asked attentively, all conniving thoughts gone from her head.

Bella turned away and tried to choke down the lump in her throat and stop the tears that threatened to spill over. "Uh, Alice, could we maybe do this some other time, this isn't a good day for me."

Alice starred at the human she considered a . . .friend. "Please tell me what's wrong."

The true caring in her voice sent Bella over the edge and into tears. She collapsed into her friend's arms and sobbed out how she had done it to herself in her sleep. Alice just held the young girl till the tears stopped and became small whimpers.

Bella pulled away. "I'm fine. Really. I'm sorry. Can we hang out tomorrow or something?"

Alice nodded. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"I just need some time to myself."

Alice nodded again and turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. "If you need anything, just call, okay?"

Bella just pursed her lips and turned away, walking to the kitchen.

As Alice glided back to her car Bella grabbed a Pop Tart and walked back up the steps to the bathroom.

Bella spread some salve on her face then covered it with some clean bandages, all while doing her best not to see exactly what she was covering up.

**Here's this Chapter. Hope you liked it, please review.**

**I don't own Twilight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for this! But I need some help on what I should do about Charlotte! This is definitely a Jasper/Bella Fic, not a Peter/Bella/Jasper, but Peter will still be a huge part of the story. Peter and Charlotte **_**are**_** mates. I just need help on Charlotte's personality and her and Peter's relationship. Again I'm super duper sorry for posting an authors note!**


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte POV

Peter had been gone since yesterday and hasn't even called.

I was lounging on the couch, reading a book, when Peter finally strolled through the front door at around two in the morning.

"Hey Char," Peter greeted, coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Where have you been?"

He froze, only for the briefest of moments. "Out hunting with Jasper." His answer was an obvious lie, especially considering his voice was nervous. And his eyes were black.

"I've known you for over one-hundred years, my mate. You cannot lie to me."

Peter shifted uncomfortably. "I was just out, okay?" He stood up like he was about to storm off.

I stood up to and dropped my book on the couch. "Out where, Peter?"

"Places!"

"Places? Places!" I screeched getting angrier by the moment. "Places that make you smell like sex?" I fumed at him.

"Yes!" Without another word he ran from the house.

Not missing a beat I sprinted after him, out of the small cottage and into the surrounding forest. "Come back here! I'm not done with you, asshole!"

"Well I am." He continued running and I pushed on harder, determined to catch him. I pushed my legs faster, gaining on my fleeing mate until, finally, I tackled him to the ground.

I pushed his body into the dirt as I straddled his back. "Tell me! I wont be angry in you just tell me who."

Peter turned his head to the side and spit out some dirt. "I'll never tell!"

"Yes you will!" I yelled before grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back.

"Let me go you crazy woman!"

"Never! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I shrieked. Then, I ripped off his clothes and shoved the closest tree onto him before running as quickly as I could back to our cabin. Not missing a beat as I raced through the door, I immediately found the keys and locked every door into the house before scribbling a quick note and running out the front door again, locking it behind me.

Third Person POV

Charlie was cruising down one of Fork's main streets, keeping his eyes open for anyone. Honestly, he wasn't actually paying attention. Instead, his mind was on his daughter.

But a naked white ass running across the street soon caught his attention.

Charlie stepped out of his car and called out. "Excuse me, sir." The man stopped and turned around. "What exactly are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Uh. . " Peter tried to think of an answer to give the cop. "I'm trying to get some clothes." He answered uncertainly.

"And why are you naked?"

"I. . Um . . Well, you see . . . . " Peter stuttered.

"Okay sir, your gonna have to come with me, turn around," Charlie commanded, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

The naked vamp sighed and turned around. Charlie cuffed him and led the vamp into the backseat of the cruiser.

**Sometime later that day**

_Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring._

"Oh would you shut up!" Bella yelled before snatching up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, irritated.

"Uh, hey Bella." Came Peter's cautious voice.

"What do you want, Peter?" Bella asked, sitting up in bed.

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at the Police station."

Bella sighed heavily and got up from her bed. "God damn it Peter. I'm coming. I'll be there in twenty minutes." She then hung up before he could reply.

Moving slowly, Bella pulled on some jeans and the first clean shirt she grabbed. Throwing her purse over her shoulder, she trudged down the stairs and outside to her car.

When she got to the station she drove up to see her father walking out the front door. "Hey dad," she called out as she hopped out of her car.

"Uh, hey Bells. What are you doing her?" He stopped and asked.

"Picking up a friend," She frowned. "He's an idiot." She stated.

Charlie nodded, confused and got into his car while Bella walked into the station and to the front desk. "I'm picking up Peter Whitlock," She said before sitting in the hard, plastic chairs in the corner. She tried to ignore the look the woman gave her, obviously because of the bandages on her face.

So Bella sat and waited for Peter to emerge, with the mother of all scowls sitting on her face.

**I know its short, but it's something. I also do not have a private computer so it's been very hard to write. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, it has been so damn long since I updated this story! But please read this chapter anyways! And going back to read the last couple chapters is recommended, so no one is lost on what is going on.**

**Enjoy.**

When Peter finally walked out he spotted Bella and ran to her. He moved to embrace her in a hug, but she pulled back and just gave him a cold scowl.

"Are you fucking stupid?" She hissed. "What the hell did you do that got you locked up?"

Peter had the decency to look ashamed as he answered. "Charlotte took my clothes and your father saw me crossing the street to go to the store and get more."

This is when Bella looked down to see Peter was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants that obviously didn't fit him. He looked ridiculous and Bella cracked a smile.

"You are so fucking stupid, Peter." She said it kindly though and led him out the door to her rusty truck. "Get in, I'll drive you to the Cullens and you can get clothes."

Peter pulled himself into the passenger seat and began to protest. "We can't go there! If Charlotte sees me, my balls are a goner!" There was pure panic in his eyes.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you did whatever you did to piss her off."

"If she is there, I'm holding you responsible for my protection." Peter huffed with resign.

Bella smirked and drove on, refusing to comment.

As they got closer to the Cullen's house, Bella had to pay special attention to where they were going. If she missed the turn she would have to do a U-turn. Last time she had to do a U-turn of this narrow road, she had ended up decapitating her truck when she ground it against the front of a tree. That had been a pain in the ass to fix.

She brought the truck to a stop in the Cullen driveway and looked over at Peter.

He had his head resting back and his eyes closed, almost as if he were asleep.

"Your wife surely isn't _that_ scary," Bella shoved his arm. "Get out, you great rut!"

He still didn't move.

So she got out of the car and made her way to the other side. She opened the door and grabbed his arm.

_One, two, three PULL!_

She yanked him as hard as she could and he didn't even move. She huffed and just held his arm and let her weight hang.

When that didn't work she wrapped both her arms around his and lifted her feet off the ground, Hanging in a little ball wrapped around Peters arm.

Her grip slipped and she fell with a soft thud to the ground.

She stood and brushed herself off with al the dignity she could muster.

"Come off it, Peter! Get out of the damn car!" She growled in frustration before stomping back to the other side of the car and climbing in. She began to shove him, trying to get him to fall out, but he just dug his finger into the seat.

All the way into the seat.

Bella saw his fingers puncture her dear trucks insides and she began to curse so bad it would make a sailor blush.

"Fuck you, man! Fuck you! Get out! Out I say! You rat bastard!"

Through her cursing she didn't notice a figure walk up and hank Peters arm so hard, the dead-weighted body tumbled to the ground.

Bella looked through the open door to see Emmett grinning. "Rat bastard is right."

She climbed back out of the car as Peter stood up.

He glanced around and sighed in relief. "She's not here."

And just as he said it, Charlotte appeared at the treeline.

"Nooooooo!" Peter screeched as she ran at him and grabbed his collar. "Help meee! Bellaaa! Bellaa!" He was past the trees now and Bella could no longer see him but he kept screeching.

"Bellaaa! You said you would proteeeccctt meee!" He was full on whinning and sobbing now.

His cries got more distant and muffled till Bella couldn't hear him any longer.

Emmett's hearty laugh filled the silence as he bent over and gripped his belly.

He looked up and immediately stopped. "What's happened to you face?"

"Oh, thanks. That's such a kind thing to say to a girl," Bella scoffed with a smile.

"Seriously though," he insisted. "What happened?"

She just grimaced and answered, "Just some cuts that I didn't want to get infected."

He just shot her and unbelieving look before dropping the subject,

"Come inside. I'm all alone and terribly bored." He grabbed her arm and gave her a light tug in the direction of the house. She complied.

"As long as its only you."

They walked inside and plopped themselves down on the couch.

"Oh yeah, huh? You and Eddy broke up. Forgot about that."

Bella pulled herself from the couch and went to mess with the gaming systems before turning one on and inserting Grand Theft Auto.

"Let us play," she suggested with a grin and a flourish, grabbing to remotes and sitting back down next to Emmett.

They played for a good long while, and were both hooting and yelling at the screen as they furiously pressed buttons.

They had moved on from Grand Theft Auto and were now playing an intense racing game.

Bella was sitting criss cross, but had all her weigh leaned forward so she was closer to the screen. "Shit, shit, shit," She cursed as her car didn't turn at the right angle and was now heading for a wall. She desperately trying pushing buttons as hard as she could and twisting the remote in the direction she desired.

Emmett was yipping as he cleared the finish line, followed but the other ten cars, Bella not finishing, as she couldn't get herself away from the damn wall.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward all entered the house to this scene.

"My remote is broken! It's not fair!" Bella whined, trying to dignify her loss.

Emmett grinned. "Then trade," he suggested, offering his remote to her. She snatched it up and handed him hers.

She started the next round.

Carlisle shot Edward a worried look before he and Esme left the room. Rosalie grinned at her husband and went up to her room.

Alice slipped into a vision and slipped into the kitchen.

Edward didn't move. He stood there, frozen. Staring.

It was bit unnerving if anyone actually saw it. He looked like a predator.

But no one did see it, because he ran as fast as possible to his room.

He didn't want to see her.

More accurately, he didn't want her to see him.

Edward had become a mess. He didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't actually hunted when they were out today. He had just sat, staring into space.

He hadn't been sitting there thinking of anything remotely important. He didn't breathe, or blink, or think.

He. Just. Sat.

Back downstairs, Emmett was having his ass handed to him.

The remote Bella had traded Emmett was indeed broken. It didn't take the controls fats enough, and Emmett found himself in the same predicament Bella had been in last round. Stuck against a wall.

Bella slipped on a grin as she won 1st place and let out a "Hah," right in Emmett's face.

A voice cleared behind them and they both turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway, smirking at the pair.

"Jasper," Bella said.

"Bella," jasper said in return.

"Emmett!" Emmett chimed in before turning away with a smile and leaving the room.

"Can I talk to you?" Bella asked. No, she did not know what she was going to say. But she was going to say something. Hopefully. Or she was just going to stand there stuttering like a fool and giving Jasper another opportunity to laugh at her.

Jaspers face became serious and he jerked his head towards the door, motioning for her to follow.

Oh dear god, she thought. Why had she done that?

**Yes! I'm back! No, I did not fall off the face of the earth! I read back through my story and realized that it was supremely awesome, and I got the erg to write.**

**I started the story with the intentions of making it happen while school was happening, but I kept forgetting to write about going to school, so I changed it to summer break. So the part about Bella having homework doesn't make sense, but who really cares? I hope you guys don't, because I'm really not going to go through and change it :P**

**And a huge thanks to those of you who kept this on you alert list and actually read this chapter!**

**Love as always,**

**The Voices**


	14. Chapter 14

Peter pov

Charlotte had tied me to a chair.

Of course, I could have easily gotten away, but then I would have to go through being tied to a chair again.

Charlotte had turned off all the lights and had found a tall lamp, plugging it in and placing it so it shined right into my eyes.

And, for added effect, she had changed into a leather army commander outfit she had bought at a sex shop. It came with a whip.

Charlotte was standing with her back to me and slapping the whip on her hand every few seconds, obviously trying to build tension.

Unexpectedly, she turned, her hair whipping around her face. "Now," she drawled out. "Tell me where you were."

My eyes got big and I pouted my lips, adding a shake of my head.

I knew what was going on. Charlotte knew she was going to get the information no matter what. This act was a sign she was going to torture me first. And there would hopefully be hot makeup sex afterwards.

Her heals clicked sharply as she walked behind me. I felt her hand glide onto my chest and I clamped my jaw shut. The longer I drew it out, the more turned on Charlotte would get, and my chances of getting laid would go up.

I heard the whip rush through the air, but barely felt it when it hit my leg.

Charlotte hummed in my ear before hitting again, this time higher up.

She continued to do this till she was right close to my crotch.

I felt her teeth nibble my ear, and I squeezed my eyes closed.

The whip hit the ground with a soft thud, and I was sure she was done and ready for sex.

But I was wrong.

Her hand gripped my balls painfully tight and she dug her nails in for added effect. She snarled in my ear, "You will tell me or I will rip them off and set them on fire."

This was no longer playful. This was no longer sensual. This was serious. And I was screwed.

If I didn't tell her, my balls would be ripped off. If I did tell her, my balls would probably be ripped off anyways.

Decisions, decisions.

Her grip tightened and I relented.

"I was out in the woods1" I yelled out

She stopped gripping to tightly.

"And what were you doing there?"

"Swimming."

"And who were you with?"

"Bella and Jasper." I sighed. She could probably piece it together from there.

But she wasn't going to let me off that easy.

"And _what_ were you doing with them that you so obviously don't want to tell me?"

Damn. "We, uh, we were, uhm. Well…." I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. My balls felt like they were going to hide back up inside me, as Charlotte had began tightening her hold.

"Peter," He voice was calm. Concerned. "Did you sleep with them?"

Maybe she wouldn't hurt me?

"Yes," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

In an instant she was in front of me again and I received a slap. "How dare you? How fucking dare you!" She screeched. "You just fuck some hussy and try to hide it from me!" I cringed. "I thought better of you! We have been together for so fucking long!"

She quitted her voice and leaned in so she was speaking right into my ear. "If you ever do anything like that again, and then _lie _about it, I will really rip of your balls, and you will never see them again."

I shivered. God, she was hot.

"I didn't _have intercourse_ with anybody," I tried to justify.

She got angry again.

"That's not what I fucking care about! I care that you lied to me and tried to hide it! Yes I'm angry you got intimate with somebody else, but do you really think I would have gotten _this_ angry if you had just told me when I asked you the first time?"

I nodded.

"You are so stupid! I wouldn't have! You've known me for so long and you know nothing about me!"

With this, she stormed from the room and the cabin.

"Shit," I muttered.

**There! Another chapter. This one _is_ short, but there is a reason. I want to make the next chapter long with my Bella/Jasper scene and didn't want to mix the two events.**

**And yes, this was supposed to make Peter look like an ass :P**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**STOP! READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER! This chapter was written and connected to the song "Hanging On" by Active Child. Here is a great link: ****http:/www****. Youtube .com/ watch?v=WgJJc0H0enU without spaces. It is also my favorite song ever. **

Third Person pov

Jasper and Bella walked through the forest for what seemed like forever. Jasper didn't offer to carry her so they could go faster. He just walked beside her with a stony expression of indifference. He glided effortlessly over the protruding roots and bushes as Bella stumbled over each and everyone.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped.

Bella, not expecting to stop so soon, skidded on a patch of moss and landed on her ass. "Oomph!" She sat there for a moment, trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of her from the fall.

She was still sitting there with a grimace when Jasper let out a sigh and grabbed her arm and yanked her up. She stumbled and fell against his chest.

He was hard and cold. Bella shivered deliciously.

Jasper's eyes darkened and he gripped her hips.

Bella snaked her arms around Jaspers neck and stared into his eyes. He stared back. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. They had darkened but she could still see the red swirling and spinning and twisting. She couldn't look away. She didn't want to.

Jaspers fingers dug deeper into her hips and she pressed herself closer. She could feel his chest against her heaving breast. She was breathing hard with excitement.

Their faces got closer as they both leaned in. Bella could feel his cold breathe on her face.

And then his lips were on hers. He was harsh and demanding and she loved it. She kissed him back with just as much fever.

He growled when Bella nipped at his bottom lip. It sent another shiver up her spine.

She pulled back and stared at him again.

He was looking at her with expecting eyes and a slight smile on his wonderful lips.

"Jasper, I-"

He cut her off with another kiss.

This one was just as hot as the first and Bella ran her fingers through his hair.

Jaspers hands gripped her hips harder and pulled her as close as he could. Bella moaned and tangled her fingers in his locks, pulling at his scalp.

But Bella pulled away again.

"Jasper, it's wrong," She sighed, letting go of his hair.

He brought his lips close to her ear, "Is it?"

She gave a nervous nod.

He leaned back and stared into her eyes once more "Stop lying to yourself and give into you desires."

She stared into his deep red eyes and couldn't resist pulling him into another passionate kiss.

***oooOooo***

Edward was pacing the living room.

Emmett was standing by the door.

"Where did they go?" Edward yelled.

Emmett stared wide-eyed at the boy he considered his brother. "How am I supposed to know?" He asked, a lot calmer than Edward.

"'Cause you were with them before they left!" Edward slammed his fist into the wall, creating a fist shaped hole.

"Leave them alone, Edward," Emmett sighed.

Edward turned his crazy black eyes to the bear of a man. "No! He's going to hurt her! You've seen how he can get! You've seen his eyes!"

Carlisle came down the stairs to see his son hit the wall again, causing another hole.

"I'm going to kill him!" Edward yelled. "I am going to kill him!"

Both Carlisle and Emmett rushed to Edward, each holding an arm.

Carlisle forced Edward to look at him. "You need to calm down, son." Edwards breathing was erratic and his eyes were wild. Carlisle spoke slowly. "Calm. Down." Edward squeezed his eyes shut and gave a slow nod, stopping his breathing entirely.

***oooOooo***

The forest was silent around them. Nothing moved, except them. They were the only ones there. The only ones that mattered.

Sure the wind was blowing their hair, and the plants were growing beneath their feet, and the birds were twittering at their interactions, but it didn't matter to them, so it wasn't there.

Nothing was there, but them.

Bella could feel every inch of her body. She was hypersensitive to every brush of skin. The sides of her shoes touching Jaspers. The length of her legs pressed against Jaspers. Her stomach pressed against Jaspers. He chest and Jaspers skimming each other with every heavy breathe. Jaspers hands gripping hers hips like he couldn't let go without shattering into a million pieces. Her hands, resting on his shoulders to keep herself steady through the delightfully delicious convulsions her body kept giving with each new sensation.

Jaspers teeth grazing her neck.

It forced her to let out a soft, sensual moan.

And she could feel his lips upturn against the sensitive skin on her neck at the sound.

She put a hand on his chin and looked gently into his eyes. They were so deep with emotion. She could see his very soul, reaching out and begging to be touched.

She took a step back, leaving his embrace.

She tentatively took another step away from him, and then another. Her arms were braced behind her, searching for an obstacle.

Jasper stared, watching her step away from him. His gaze got darker as he kept eye contact.

Bella's eyes shined. They were so very brilliant.

She stopped, her back against the large frame of an old tree. She bit her lip and offered a soft hand to him.

He took a slow step towards her, like a child trying not to scare away a bird. She nodded and gave a soft smile. He took another step towards her. She nodded again.

And then he was there, an arm braced on either side of her head, locking her in place.

She reached to his shoulders and let her hands slide along his arms to where his hands rested. She had goose bumps.

Their eyes stayed intensely connected as she slipped her hands beneath his and interwove their fingers.

Their lips were mere millimeters apart.

They were both breathing heavy.

They were both filled to the brim with overwhelming desire.

They were about to explode.

"Will you leave afterwards?" She murmured, breaking eye contact to look at his lips. She wanted to see the answer, not just hear it.

She wanted to have mental proof he was going to stay with her. She needed it. She felt as if she would die without it.

"Yes."

She turned her head to the side, unable to look at him. _Yes, _she thought, _I am surely going to die right here and now._

"But I'm taking you with me."

She looked back to him and he looked back at her.

And then they were one.

**And now we have the Summary lines! At last!**

**I hope it lived up to your expectations. And I hoped you liked the song.**

**Writing this chapter with Hanging on playing, I felt like I was having a crazy mental orgasm. My soul felt complete. I hope it felt like that to you people reading it.**

**Oh, and I am taking requests for one-shots. PM me the idea, or leave it in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go! Chapter 16. Enjoy ….**

Carlisle was still holding Edward when the rest of the family filed into the room. Edward ripped himself from Carlisle grasp and stormed towards the stairs.

"Dramatic bitch," Rosalie murmured when he passed her.

Edward froze in his tracks and snarled.

Rosalie just sneered at him. "What you gonna do about it, huh?"

He lunged.

But before he could get within a foot of Rosalie, Emmett grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked it back. "If you so much as think about going near her, I will rip you body to shreds and make you watch as I burn them," Emmett spat into his face.

Edward just looked at him. "But how will you know what I'm thinking?" He raised an eyebrow.

Emmett growled and threw Edward as far as he could. As far as he could ended up being through the wall and well into the forest. Emmett stalked outside after Edwards flailing body.

Edward ran back to the house as soon as he hit the ground.

Both men lowered themselves into a crouch. Each were snarling and spitting like wild dogs.

Edward lunged first and Emmett dogged, but Edward saw it coming and made to attack from the side.

The rest of the family were too focused on the two fighting that they didn't notice Bella and Jasper standing just behind the tree line, watching and waiting for the opportune moment.

Jasper had his arm around Bella's waist, ready to pick her up and run when no one was paying attention.

Emmett was attacking now, and it resulted in both he and Edward rolling on the ground.

"Now," Jasper murmured. He lifted Bella and ran. Her car was sitting halfway up the driveway. Jasper was there in a heartbeat, opening the driver door and letting Bella slide all the way over before he slid in himself. Her keys were sitting on the dashboard and he started the car.

The Cullen's, who had began to yell at the boys to stop, except Rosalie, who cheered them on, only noticed Jasper and Bella's presence once the truck chugged to life and began to make its way away from the house.

Edward and Emmett were still too focused on trying to rip each other's throats out to notice anything.

Neither Bella nor Jasper spoke as they drove down the length of the Cullen's driveway. Granted, they were driving backwards because Jasper didn't bother to turn around before peeling out, so Bella was a bit too nervous to say anything anyways.

As soon as they reached the main road and the car was going the right direction did Bella slide over and kiss Jaspers neck.

He smiled. A small Smile, but a smile non-the less. "Where to?" His southern accent was prominent and it turned Bella on to no end.

"Anywhere."

Jasper looked at her, his eyes as dark as black could be. She was lost in his eyes. She would go anywhere with this man as long as he kept looking at her like that. They haunted her very soul.

And he looked away, breaking the connection.

"That doesn't narrow it down by much." His voice was rough, like it was hard for him to push the words up his throat, out his lips and into her ears.

"Anywhere. Everywhere. Somewhere." Bella murmured, leaning back onto the seat back, her eyes drooping closed. "I just want to go away from all this _shit."_ The words were spoken low, almost too low for Bella herself to hear it, but Jasper did. He dragged one hand from the steering wheel to Bella's knee. "Away we go then," He murmured right back.

Jasper drove, Bella watched. She wasn't paying any attention to where they were going. She really truly and honestly didn't care. As long as they _went_ somewhere.

She watched Jaspers face. He didn't twitch or blink or make any sign he was actually inside the cold body.

She wanted him to move. She wanted him to at least act like a human. She wouldn't let herself want him to be human, even though that thought lodged itself into the dark recesses of the back of her mind. Where all her deep and dark desires were locked away, left to mingle with each other and come up with even more disturbing wishes and wants. She would never let those thoughts go, the destruction they might cause being a terrible and wonderful reminder as to why exactly she locked those thoughts away in the first place.

Bella let herself mull over those imprisoned ideas as the silence in the car slowly drove her to insanity.

That was her biggest fear. The silence. In horror movies, the scariest things happen after a moment of silence. The silence screamed the truth. No lies could be told in silence. All you mistakes glared at you when your mind was free to think of them, noise unable to distract from the terrible feelings.

Tears began to make there way down Bella's face without her noticing.

Only once the cold drop slipped down her neck, leaving an itchy uncomfortable trail behind did Bella think to wipe her eyes.

She looked up to see the car was stopped. It was still the middle of nowhere. Jasper was looking at her, his eyes as unreadable as ever.

Jaspers eyes always seemed unreadable to her. Maybe that's why he won all those battles when he was with Maria. A smart fighter looks at their opponents' eyes to predict the next move, but Jaspers eyes were a blank canvas that refused to be painted.

Without a word, Jasper gathered her in his arms. She curled her legs beneath her and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" Her voice sliced roughly through the thick wall of silence.

"Yes." Already the sound calmed her. No more silence.

She hesitated, not sure how to form the words. "In the forest, the first time." She hesitated. "Why?"

He looked down at her with gentle eyes. "Because you needed a release." A beat of silence passed. "And I'm a selfish bastard. I wanted you, and then I left, because I realized that I _shouldn't _want you. At all."

Bella was studying the dashboard, her mind on his words. They took a moment to wrap themselves inside her mind and find a place to wait till she wanted to pull them up again.

"May I ask you a question." Jasper didn't pronounce it like a question. He was telling her she was going to answer it.

"No, but you will anyways." She turned her head so her left cheek was pressed firm against his chest.

"What happened to your face?"

She flinched. "Nightmares."

"About?"

"Stuff."

He shot her a look of annoyance. "Why did you start going out with Edward?"

She shrugged. "I was lonely. But even when I was with him I felt lonely." She turned her gaze to him. "Only with you an I not lonely." She clenched her eyes and looked away. As she let them open she announced, "I hate being lonely," in a whisper.

Jasper began to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry," He mumbled into her scalp before placing a light kiss that the top.

"I know."

"I'm sorry about leaving in the clearing"

She said nothing.

"I'm sorry about the time at the lake."

Again, she said nothing.

"I'm sorry for being angry."

Nothing.

"I'm sorry for letting Peter join."

Still, Nothing.

"I'm sorry for stealing your virginity."

She began to sob. Her throat closed up and he body clenched as she shook in anguish. She tried to pull away but Jasper kept her pressed tight against him. She covered her face with her hands and felt them get wet with tears.

Suddenly, she didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to be wrapped in a warm, fuzzy blanket, with her mom downstairs attempting to make tea without setting the microwave in fire. She wanted to be back in a life where things like vampires and Werewolves didn't exist. Where _she_ was normal.

She pulled away from Jasper again and slid to the other side of the truck, curling herself into a ball. "I want to go home."

Jasper looked at her, then started the car again. "We'll be there in an hour and a half." He voice was devoid of emotion.

She sobbed harder and scooted back to Jasper, clutching his arm. "Wait."

"What?" he snarled, once again stopping the car.

"I-I didn't mean that." She stuttered, feeling foolish. She didn't want to go back to Forks. She wanted to get as far away from Forks as she could.

She felt Jasper clenched muscles. She ran her arm up and down hi, trying to soothe him.

"Will you make up your mind?" His voice was tight.

"No Forks. Can we just, I don't know, stay here?" She looked out the windows, seeing nothing but forest on either side and nothing but road in back and front of them.

"Here? Middle of nowhere?"

She nodded.

He sighed.

"We can just talk?" She suggested.

His lips curled up the tiniest amount at her pleading face.

She smiled back.

She leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss before snuggling up next to him.

"So," He asked. "What'd you want to know?"

**I wonder if any of you actually listened to the song I prescribed, cause I hoped you did.**

**And Bella knowing about Maria will be explained, so please no reviews about how she wouldn't know about it.**

**I'm not sure If I want to _write_ the lemon between these to, or to just mention it, so that is still on debate in my mind. Your opinions will probably not effect it at all, but I'd still like to hear them.**


End file.
